Where Temptation Leads
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Bella Swan is cast in her first major movie role when the film's leading lady is fired. When she learns that her co-star is none other than her favorite actor, Edward Cullen, she fights to remember that it's just a role he'll be playing. Edward is ready to throw in the towel and stop acting even though he's had much success in the past. Will his new leading lady change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL THINGS TWILIGHT RELATED*****

**A/N: Hello Sweethearts! I am so happy to be able to bring you my new story! After the success of my last one, I am feeling the pressure to improve with each new one. Thanks to all of you who have made me one of your favorites, as that means the world to me!**

EPOV

This was my twentieth movie and it was still the same old shit. The female lead would be a fucking spoiled rotten diva that demanded ungodly things from all the stage hands and always showed up "fashionably" late to everything.

I had been in Hollywood since I was a young kid, garnering my first movie role at the tender age of 5. Now, at 25 I found myself getting tired of the limelight and wanting to throw in the towel. Sure, I'd had major success in several of my films but I have never felt completely fulfilled in my career. My personal life was even less fulfilling. I had only had one long term, serious relationship so far, and that was with Victoria Montgomery, who was my first love. We met in school when I was 16 and dated until a week after my 22nd birthday. She was in the business as well, so she understood the pressure I was always under, because well, she was under it too. It all came crashing down around me when I caught Vicky fucking the director of her latest movie against the wall in our apartment.

After Vicky and I broke up, I'll admit I went a little wild. At one point I would fuck anything with a pussy, pop any pill that was put in my hand, drink anything that was handed to me without question and just basically be a complete dick to everyone. I felt like the world owed me something and I was going to collect in full. My world came crashing to a halt the day I picked up my sister Alice at the airport upon her return from Milan where she had been studying fashion for the summer. I was so high on cocaine and pills that I never saw the truck come to a stop in front of us and barreled into it head on. Alice was badly injured and in a coma for six months after the accident. Naturally I escaped with minimal injuries, some cuts and bruises and a bump on the head. The days that followed were hell on earth. Our parents sent me to rehab so I could get clean, but all I could think of was my poor baby sister lying in that hospital bed with no one knowing if she would ever wake up again. It was all my fault and I was going to make sure I kicked all my habits so I could get back to her. I had nightmares every time my eyes closed, still being able to hear Alice scream just before the impact. It should have been me in that bed. Alice didn't deserve any of it.

My stint in rehab had made all the news outlets worldwide. Up until the accident I had been able to hide my addictions from the tabloids, but once word of it got out there was no containing it. The day I got out I went straight to the hospital to see Alice. Eight days later, she opened her eyes for the first time since the accident. Thankfully, Alice recovered perfectly with no lingering effects of the accident or subsequent coma. It took many more months for me to reconcile with her and my disappointed family. I had a lot of making up to do with each person I had hurt with my actions. I have been clean and sober since then and will be for the rest of my life. It seemed I was given a second chance and I intended to make the most of it.

Which brings me back to this movie. Which also brings me back to my co-star who at this moment is still not fucking here. Having had enough, I make my way to the director's office to tell him that I want off this project immediately. Just as I am about to knock on Aro's door, it opens and the most beautiful brunette I have ever seen is suddenly wrapped around my chest while my arms instinctively wrap around her waist. I'm not sure who this beauty is, but I mean to find out right away.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't see you there." Brown Eyes says as she tries to take a step backwards out of my arms. For some reason, my brain doesn't register the fact that I should release her and I keep my hands firmly wrapped around her. I know I should say something but it's like I can't speak. All of the sudden I'm mute? _What the fuck is wrong Cullen? _Luckily Aro uses this opportunity to speak, effectively bringing my brain back to full function.

"Ah, Edward, Bella and I were just on our way out to find you. Come on in and sit down and I'll fill you in on a few changes in the film." He steps back into his office and finally I am able to release Brown Eyes from my grip.

"Bella, I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to man handle you like that." I gesture to the inside of Aro's office, "after you beautiful".

"No, it was my fault Edward. Completely my fault. I shouldn't rush through doorways like that." She blushes furiously and her blush seems to be connected to my cock by some sort of invisible force field because he begins to stir to life in my slacks. Finally we are both seated in front of Aro and he begins to explain what's going on.

"Edward, as you know, Tanya Denali was supposed to be the female lead in this movie. As you also know, she has not bothered to show up on time for any of the rehearsals so far. We are set to begin filming next Monday and Ms. Denali will not be a part of that. That brings us to Bella's presence here. She is going to be the female lead in this movie." I look over to Bella and she's smiling shyly. Aro continues with his explanation.

"This will be Bella's first major motion picture. She's done several independent films but nothing on this level. However, I feel certain she is perfect for this part. I think with your guidance on screen Edward, she will shine. What do you think?"

I didn't know exactly what to say. I was definitely intrigued by Bella. I hadn't heard of her before but that didn't mean anything. I was willing to give her a chance to see what she could do.

"I think this is going to be a fantastic movie." I looked at Bella and smiled. "Maybe we could get together and run some lines or do some read-throughs."

"I'd like that Edward, very much. I've already read and memorized all my lines so I would love to be able to go through a few of the scenes with you." I can't help being captivated with Bella's eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of brown I have ever seen. They remind me of warm, Godiva chocolate. Aro again brings me out of my Bella induced haze.

"Fantastic kids! Why don't the two of you go have some lunch on me, and get to know each other a little bit before we start filming on Monday? In fact, if the two of you are free for the weekend, I'd like to suggest you spend as much time together as possible to get your timing down. What do you think?" Have I mentioned that I love this motherfucker? I make a mental note to buy Aro an island or some shit like that for suggesting this. Bella is the first to speak.

"Well, I would love to spend some time with you Edward, to get to know your style and to go over some scenes, see if we have any chemistry. I'm game if you are." She smiled at me and I was gone. In that moment Bella could have asked me to run naked through the streets of Los Angeles wearing a birthday hat and a fig leaf and I would have asked her to pick out the perfect hat.

"Well, Ms. Bella I happen to have a free calendar this weekend so I am now officially all yours." I stood up and offered her my hand. "Shall we go to lunch on Aro?" I smiled at her and nodded in Aro's direction.

"After you Mr. Cullen." Aro recommended the restaurant we should go to and said he would call ahead and take care of the bill. I watched Bella walk out in front of me and subtly adjusted my straining cock. The woman had the best ass I had ever seen. I reminded myself that we were only spending time together this weekend to concentrate on work and not for me to get laid. Although, if the situation turned into one that might lead to me getting laid, then who am I to stop it? _Jesus Cullen, you are such a douche._

We made our way out to the parking lot where Aro had his car and driver waiting to take us to the restaurant. I managed to guide Bella to the car with my hand on the small of her back. I couldn't deny the electricity I felt as soon as we touched. I think she felt it too because she flinched slightly before regaining her composure. Once we were seated in the car, Bella turned her gaze to me. I momentarily got lost in her beautiful eyes. _What the fuck Cullen? Have you grown a vagina?_

"So Edward Cullen, tell me the secret to a successful movie." She smiled and cocked her head to the side. Cock. There's a word that's on my mind. Specifically my cock, since he seems to want to make her acquaintance immediately.

"Oh I don't think there is a secret per say, it's just all about the total package. The actors, the directors, production staff, of course a good script is essential. If all that works together it could be magic." I winked at her and gave her my patented Cullen Crooked Smirk. Ah, there's that blush again. Yep, still connected. Down boy.

"Well I can't tell you how excited I am to get started. I am going to totally fan-girl for a moment, so please excuse me. You have always been my absolute favorite actor Edward. When I got into the business I hoped to one day have half the career you have had. I want you to know that I will work my ass off in this movie and I am totally committed to it and to you. We are going to be amazing together Edward." She grabbed my hand and I nearly lost it. It took every bit of restraint I had not to throw her back into the seat and show her exactly how amazing we COULD be together.

"I have no doubt Miss Swan. Repeat after me, Academy Award." Her laughter lit up the entire car and I found myself falling for her already. What is wrong with me? I'm Edward fucking Cullen. Women fall for ME, not the other way around.

The car stopped and thank God we had arrived at the restaurant. The driver opened the door and I stepped out and held my hand out for Bella. As she stepped out of the car I looked down and noticed the top button of her shirt had come undone. I could see the top of a midnight blue lace bra. She seemed to notice at the same time I did and she looked up and caught me eyeballing her impressive cleavage. As she reached to button her shirt both of us giggled uncontrollably. As luck would have it, a few flashbulbs also went off at the same moment. I hurriedly wrapped a possessive arm around Bella's waist and hurried us into the restaurant. Once we got settled at our table Bella spoke first.

"Well, I guess we gave the paps a nice show getting out of the car huh? I can just hear it already. 'Edward Cullen has romp in backseat with new co-star', I'm sorry Edward." She actually sounded distraught over it.

"Look Bella, I don't give a shit what the paparazzi says about me. Hell, I have had every rumor possible printed and sadly a lot of them weren't rumors. I have a past Bella. It's not pretty and I'm not proud of it. There is nothing the tabloids can make up about me that would be worse than some of what's true in my past. Besides that, if the world wants to think that I made love to you in the back seat of a town car, then let them think it. Hell, I may even tell them that's what happened." I winked at her again and grabbed her hand. "No worries Beautiful, we got this."

"Well ok then. I guess I worry too much huh?"

Our waiter had shown up to take our drink orders so we went ahead and placed our orders for lunch at the same time. The rest of lunch was spent in comfortable conversation. Bella had the most amazing personality. Everything about this woman had me intrigued. She was like a breath of fresh air to my stale world. I was so excited to see where this was going to go. Bella made me want to completely throw myself into this movie and make it the best we could. For the first time in a long time, I was excited to start filming, and it was thanks to the beautiful brunette sitting to my left.

BPOV

Edward Freakin' Cullen! Are you kidding me? This was just not the kind of luck I normally had. Isabella Swan was not that damn lucky. Ever.

When Aro Volturi called my agent and asked about my schedule, and if I would be able to meet with him regarding his latest project, a movie called _Temptation_, I was immediately interested. Aro was considered royalty in the movie industry. If you got to work with him, chances were that you would be a mega star after your first Volturi movie. To say that I was nervous was an understatement. Once I got there and found myself sitting in his office I calmed down a little. That was short lived, because the next thing he told me was that my leading man would be none other than the absolutely stunning completely swoon-worthy hot as fuck Edward Cullen. This man had been my favorite actor for as long as I could remember and I may have had a small crush on him. Ok, so it wasn't small by any means, but whatever.

That brings me to today, sitting in a restaurant with Edward Cullen. Have I mentioned that things like this just don't happen to me? Of course, the true Bella had shown herself too. Getting out of the car, I managed to flash my cleavage to Edward when my blouse came unbuttoned. Furthering my horror, flashbulbs went off at that moment. I knew Edward was going to be furious that he would be linked to me in that way already. Much to my surprise, he was absolutely cool about it. If I didn't know better, I would think he was flirting with me. When he said that if they wanted to think he had made love to me in a town car then so be it, I nearly begged him to make that a true statement.

We finished lunch and the car took us back to the studio. Aro had suggested we spend some time together this weekend to get to know each other. I was more than ok with that. We walked into the dressing rooms together and sat down on the couch to talk about our plans.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?" I hoped he would say he wanted to spend the weekend in bed between my thighs. Hey, a girl can dream.

"Well, would you be opposed to staying at my place this weekend? I have plenty of room and it would give us an unlimited amount of rehearsal time. I think the more time we spend together, the better our timing and chemistry on screen will be. I hope you don't mind me saying, but Bella, I feel very comfortable with you already and I think we are going to be a fantastic pair on film." Did he really say that? If I'm going to stay at Edward's place this weekend, I need to bring every pair of panties I own, because this motherfucker was making mine damp with only his voice.

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea Edward."

"Great. Tell you what, I'm going to head home and get a couple things ready for us. Let me see your phone and I'll add my number and then you call me so I'll have yours. I'll text you the address and you can come on over whenever you get ready." He actually sounded excited. I tried to remember that this was a professional arrangement. It's not like he had asked to spend the weekend with me. We were doing it for work purposes. I had to keep myself in check. He was Edward Cullen after all, and he could have any woman he wanted. The idea that he would want me was ludicrous. I would take this weekend at face value and be glad to have him guide me in my first major movie role. Edward was just being a nice guy and I had to keep telling myself it was just his job.

**A/N: So it seems like Miss Swan has a crush on Mr. Cullen already. Ha! Who in their right mind wouldn't? More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

BPOV

I was in my bedroom trying to pack a bag to take with me this weekend. Once I finally wrapped my mind around the fact that I would be spending the entire weekend with Edward fucking Cullen, I panicked. I had to make sure I looked amazing all weekend. Shit, I need to go wax. What? A girl can never be too prepared. What if things were to progress shall we say, and I looked like a cave woman down in She-ville? I don't think so. Edward would appreciate my extra effort I'm sure. What the hell am I thinking? Ugh. I have to remember this is not a date. It's work. Period.

Finally I was satisfied with myself, having waxed every hair off my body, showered and packed. Just then, my phone chirped with an incoming text message. I smiled when I saw it was from Edward.

_**Hi Beautiful, my address is 1918 Cherrywood Lane. When you pull up to the gate, tell the guard who you are. I have given him your name and photo so you should have no problem getting in. He will call me when he lets you in and I'll meet you in front of the garage. I'll have one of the garages open for you so go ahead and pull your car inside. I hope Chinese food is ok? Let me know when you are on your way and be safe! –EC**_

Wow. He was going to let me park in his garage. _Fuck, he can park in MY garage any damn time he'd like._ I really needed to reign myself in. Shaking off the impure thoughts, I texted Edward back.

_**Chinese sounds wonderful! I am about to head your way now. See you soon –B**_

Almost immediately he replied with a smiley face. Why is it that everything this man does makes me smile? _Because you're pathetic and have stalker tendencies?_ My inner voice was really getting on my nerves.

I locked up my place and climbed in my car. I programmed Edward's address into my GPS and was on my way. As I drove, I started feeling the butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't sure how this weekend was going to play out, but I was glad to be able to get to know Edward a little bit. On screen chemistry is so important for a successful movie. If there was no spark between us, well, it would never work. I tried not to let myself think about the love scenes that I knew I was going to have with Edward. One in particular was already in the back of my mind. In the movie, Edward was the CEO of a very successful publishing company. He was a confirmed bachelor/playboy that always got what he wanted. I was hired as his personal assistant. As soon as he sees me, the attraction is undeniable but he will not give in to what his heart desires. He tries to ignore the feelings he develops for me but the "temptation" is too great and our feelings for each other culminate in a very hot, steamy office love affair. The scene where we first have sex takes place in his office on a leather couch. It is supposed to be one step away from pornography and very sexual. This has me giddy as hell. I've only done a few love scenes in my career and never any that called for "extremely close to real-life penetration" per the script. Since I read that part, my mind has gone haywire. How do you simulate penetration and make it look that real and good for the camera? I guess I was going to find out.

After twenty minutes I arrived at Edward's gate. Rolling my window down, I smiled at the guard.

"Good evening, I'm Isabella Swan here to see Mr. Cullen."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan. I'm Sam. Mr. Cullen is expecting you. Go on up." I thanked him and waited for the iron gates to open. As I drove up the long driveway, I noticed how beautiful the landscaping was. Trees lined the driveway and as I rounded a bend in the road, Edward's home came into view. It was amazing, with what looked like floor to ceiling windows in the front and a four car garage off to the side. Just as I pulled up, one of the garage doors opened and a barefoot Edward stepped out. Holy shit on a cracker he looks edible. He was wearing dark, low rise jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He looked amazingly disheveled with his hair still wet from a shower I assumed. Somehow I managed to pull my car into the garage without hitting him or anything else. Before I could turn off the engine, Edward was at my door opening it.

"Hi Beautiful. I'm glad you found me." He held his hand out to help me exit my car and I swooned when his mouth watering scent hit me. Yep, there went my first pair of panties.

"I'm glad I found you too. Your home is beautiful Edward. Thank you again for inviting me over."

"We're going to have a lot of fun. Where are your bags, Love?" He looked in the car and spotted my things in the backseat. Without a word, he reached in and threw my bag over his shoulder. He held out his hand for me as he pushed a button to close the garage door.

Once we entered Edward's house my nerves really kicked in. His scent was everywhere and assaulted my nose. I felt like I was high on Edward.

"Let's take your stuff up to your room and then we'll have some dinner. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, thank you."

Edward led me to a room on the second floor. It was beautifully decorated in neutral tones. The bed was huge and covered with a dark brown satin comforter. It looked heavenly. He dropped my things at the foot of the bed and showed me the en suite bathroom and where all the towels and bath items I might need were located. He told me his room was down the hall at the end. _Ahh, good to know Mr. Cullen. _

We made our way back downstairs and feasted on the fantastic Chinese food Edward had gotten us. I was amazed at how easy our conversation seemed to flow, even since we met earlier today there has never been any uncomfortable lulls or anything negative at all. Once we cleaned up the dishes and put the remaining food up we decided to go into the huge living room and go over a couple of scenes. Edward's character was named Gage Markham, while I would be playing Sierra Stone.

"So Bella, I thought we could start with the scene we'll be filming first thing Monday. In just about every movie I have ever been in, the shooting of the scenes has nothing to do with the order they are in the movie. I have never understood it, but that's the way it works. Monday we'll be shooting our first love scene." He looks at me with a slight smirk and it's all I can do not to jump up and down like a sissy on crack.

"Oh! Wow, that's baptism by fire for me huh?" My nervous laughter gets the best of me and Edward can immediately tell.

"Relax Beautiful Bella, it will be fine. Anything I can do to make it easier and more comfortable for you I will. Why don't we just go over the dialogue and work on our presentation? We can't really physically do the scene so to speak because Aro will want to direct it as we go. He is known for changing things at the last minute if he realizes something might work better. And, he's all about the actors ad-libbing some as the um, intensity of the scene progresses." He raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"Ahhh, so when you finally bring me to orgasm after what seems like forever, he wants to make sure it's mind blowing huh?" _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why on earth did I just say that?_

"Well, Bella, if I'm being honest it would never come to that. You see Sweetheart", he walks slowly over to stand in front of me, never losing eye contact, "I promise you that when I bring you to orgasm, well, it won't take very long at all. And that's just the first one. Numbers two thru six or seven will happen in quick succession." The motherfucker licked his lips and winked at me, while my second pair of panties for the evening went up in smoke. _Ok Cullen, you want to play like this? Fine._

"We'll just see about that Hotstuff. You never know though, it might be you that loses his shit faster than he should." I cocked a brow right back at him.

"Stamina Isabella. And I've got it by the assload." He flopped down on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. "Shall we?"

I sat down and grabbed my copy of the script all the while knowing that Edward Cullen would be the death of me. But wow, what a fucking way to go.

EPOV

I can't begin to explain the feelings I am developing for this woman. My God, I haven't known her for twenty four hours yet and already I'm telling her about my staying power in bed and how many times I will get her to cum while using that staying power. Unreal. If I wasn't careful I would have her laid out on my couch in the next few minutes.

Thankfully, Bella and I manage to get our hormones under control and spend the next four hours working on scenes that we will film Monday. There is undeniable chemistry between us and I am so glad to know that. I think we are going to be magical on screen. I glance up at the clock on the mantle and see that it's already nearly two in the morning.

"I think we've done enough for tonight Bella, I hadn't realized how late it was. Why don't we call it a night?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm pretty beat now that I think about it."

Standing up I offer her my hand and motion toward the stairs with my head. She wraps her hand around my own and we continue the physical connection all the way up the stairs. I walk her to her room and can't help but feel sad that I'll be sleeping alone tonight. How bad would it be if I asked her to sleep with me in my room tonight? Would she? Could I even ask that of her? No, it's way too soon for that.

"I'll leave my door open in case you need me during the night Sweetheart."

"I'll be fine Edward, thank you for everything." She reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck to hug me and I don't fight it at all. My hands go around her waist and I palm the small of her back way lower than I should have. Not being able to help myself, I pull her body flush against mine and can feel my cock beginning to harden at her closeness. Her smell is that of strawberries and vanilla and I'm overcome with it. Before I can stop my actions, I nuzzle my face between her neck and her hair and inhale deeply.

"Mmm Bella you smell amazing baby." I'm running the tip of my nose around the shell of her ear and I feel her immediately relax further into me and shudder. I know I should pull away before this gets out of hand because she's not fighting me. In fact she holds on to me even tighter. My mind is racing with thoughts of her wrapped around me while we are in the throes of passion. Seemingly of their own free will, my hands begin to move up and down her body. Without warning I pull her right leg up around my hip as I push her back against the door and thrust my pelvis into her hot, wet center. I can smell her arousal and feel the wetness on the front of my jeans. It's almost my undoing.

"Oh God Edward, I want you so fucking bad." She is breathless as her mouth finds mine in a kiss so hot and full of passion that I feel like my lips are on fire.

"Fuck Bella, I want you too baby. Can you feel how badly I want you?" I emphasize this point by dry humping her harder than before. This is wrong on so many levels. She is my co-star. We only just met today. There's no way I can take her to bed right now. It would ruin any chance we might have together in the future and it may make shooting the film awkward and uncomfortable. As much as I hate it, I need to stop this. I have to be that guy, good guy Edward. Ugh, I hate that bastard. He's no fucking fun. Gathering as much fortitude as I can muster, I gently break our kiss apart and put Bella's leg back down while I grab her arms from around my neck, keeping her hands in mine.

"Bella, sweetheart, we should stop. I don't want to take advantage of you like this. Please forgive my actions, I'm sorry for acting like a pervert." I offer her a crooked smile.

"Fuck. Edward, I'm sorry I got carried away. But you are such an amazing man, amazing kisser, ugh. I practically assaulted you." She shakes her head and throws it back against the door. She looks like an angry kitten.

"I think we were both really into that, so it's nobody's fault ok? Let's just get some sleep. See you in the morning Gorgeous." I wink at her as I walk to my bedroom and straight into a cold fucking shower.

So after my cold shower in which I had to jerk off twice, I fell into bed completely exhausted. When I opened my eyes the light shining through the curtains was pretty bright. I glanced at my alarm clock and it was ten thirty in the morning. Damn, I slept late. I never sleep this late. I got out of bed and stretched, running both hands through my bed head of hair and pulled on a t shirt over my sleep pants. As soon as I stepped out of my bedroom, I could smell something heavenly coming from my kitchen. I padded downstairs as quietly as I could and peeked around the corner.

There in my kitchen was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Bella was wearing a dark blue tank top with white sleep shorts that had a matching blue stripe down each side. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked fucktastic. She was beating some eggs in a bowl and humming a tune. I leaned against the wall and just watched her flit about the kitchen thinking how she looked like she belonged there. She twirled around and saw me and her face broke out in the most beautiful smile ever.

"Well good morning Handsome. You like what you see?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and my cock tried to jump out of my pants and attack her. Not giving a shit that she saw me, I reached down and adjusted that traitorous motherfucker. I smiled internally when her eyes watched my every move and I heard her breathing hitch.

"Oh Miss Swan, I think it's obvious that I like what I see." I glanced down at my crotch and back up to her.

She laughed nervously, "Um…yeah, so breakfast will be ready in a minute. Have a seat Edward." _Gotcha Miss Swan, Edward 1, Bella 0._

We ate and spent the rest of the day going over scenes and talking about what would happen Monday. The rest of the weekend pretty much flew by. We kept our distance from each other sexually, though there was quite a bit of sexual banter and innuendo flying around. But again, it was all so comfortable and natural with Bella. I was sad to see her leave and head back to her place late Sunday evening. We parted around eight p.m. so we could make sure we each got a good night's sleep. We had to be at the studio by six in the morning to get into hair and makeup. I had a really good feeling about the relationship I had started building with Bella this weekend. It was obvious that we were both attracted to each other, but beyond that, our time spent together was fun. She was smart, and caring and could make a mean Western omelet. Bella Swan had whirled into my life and began breaking down my walls, walls that I had put up after Victoria devastated me and my life went to hell. She had given me back a spark that was missing for so long. I was considering ending my movie career and then she sailed into my world and made me excited to go to work again. I couldn't wait to start filming, and for the first time in a long time, I couldn't wait to find out what my heart felt about Bella Swan.

**A/N: Ok guys, leave me some love! Next up we will have their first day of filming and maybe some citrus-y fun on set? Could be an interesting scene huh? Ya'll know me, I have to give up some lemony goodness!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT, EVEN EDWARD CULLEN, DAMMIT!*****

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! So far everyone seems to like where this story is going. That makes me feel warm and fuzzy! **Shameless plug alert—Make sure to check out my previous story, Spin Cycle, if you haven't already—End shameless plug** Thank you my lovelies!**

BPOV

It is most definitely too fucking early. I know I have to be on the set at six and it is currently half past five in the early ass morning. Luckily I don't have to do anything but shower and put on clothes. I can do that. HOLY FUCKING HELL I HAVE A LOVE SCENE WITH EDWARD CULLEN TODAY! This is the shock I needed to launch myself into the shower. Edward Cullen, my crush, my co-star, and the hottest man on the damn planet. And oh yeah, the man that was shamelessly humping me against a door in his house a couple days ago. My life kicks serious ass right now.

I tried to keep my memories of what had happened this past weekend to a minimum while I was taking my shower. Lusty thoughts of Edward always managed to slip into my shower with me. Thank fuck I bought that heavy duty shower head with the seven different water intensity settings. It had gotten a work out in the name of Edward Cullen lately. Oh shut up, like you wouldn't do the same thing. I think Edward and I are going to be great in this movie. Just spending time getting to know him was awesome. We had great conversation and a lot of fun being together. Shit, I better get moving if I don't want to be late. Aro will have my ass since that's how I got the job in the first place, because Skankya Skanknali never showed up on time. I hurriedly finished showering and got dressed. I managed to grab a glass of orange juice on my way out the door and headed to the set.

When I walked into the hair and makeup trailer, Edward was already there with the drape over his shirt while they applied his makeup. He turned his head in time to meet my eyes and I felt my breath catch when he flashed me that patented smile.

"Good morning Love. How was your weekend?" He had the nerve to smirk at me. He knew very fucking well how my weekend was.

"Hey there Handsome. My weekend was beyond fantastic. Lots of interesting things came UP this weekend." Mr. Cullen would soon find out that I had my own smirk.

"Ah, lots of new developments huh? Wonderful Miss Swan. I do hope you enjoyed those things that popped up for you." He raised a brow.

"I did actually, but I didn't get to really fully explore them the way I wanted to. But, I plan to revisit them very soon. How was your weekend Edward?"

"It was more than I expected yet still not enough. It was a very WET weekend at my place though, I had some pipes that burst in the guest room. I handled it though and all is well again." Holy fucking shit. He got me there. I had no come back for that one. Luckily the stylist had come in and motioned for me to sit in the chair beside Edward so she could begin doing my hair. Edward and I stared at each other in the mirrors and the sexual tension in the room was palpable.

The next three hours past in a flash and before I knew it, we were heading to the set to start filming. Since we were starting with the sex scene that took place in Gage's office both Edward and I were dressed in "office attire". He was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a white dress shirt underneath it and a red silk tie. His hair was perfectly coifed and he looked every bit the successful business man he was portraying. I was wearing a tight black pencil skirt, with a pink ruffled blouse and four inch stiletto heels. They had put my hair in a French twist and given me some small square black glasses. I looked like a sexy librarian. Part of the scene would have me in lingerie after Gage removed my clothes before I was naked. I was wearing a light pink satin matching bra and thong set. Once that came off, I was going to be wearing pasties on my nipples and a nude colored pair of tiny string bikini underwear that basically covered my pussy lips. Nice. Good thing I waxed. Aro began directing us to our places and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Bella, don't be nervous. This is going to be fabulous. And by the way, you look like a fucking cotton candy lollipop. Makes me want to devour you." Wait. Did he just…yeah…he did. He wants to eat me. Devour me. And I want to let him.

"Ok everyone, let's get started. Places!" Aro shouts out and immediately the set comes to life. The "office" is beautiful, with a rich mahogany desk and matching furniture. The couch is eyeballing me, I swear. It knows what's about to go down. Ha! I wish Edward would go down. On me. On that couch. Several times. _Focus Swan._

"Ok, Edward, Bella, let's take it from where Gage has Sierra pinned against his desk and is about to disrobe her. Quiet on the set. Action!"

Edward has his body flush against mine and I am leaning back on his desk. His hands are on my hips and his mouth is attacking my neck. God he smells amazing. His lines are up first.

"Sierra, you have fucking pranced around here in these tight skirts and fuck me heels for two goddamned months now. I'm done avoiding you. I. Am. Fucking. Done." Each word brings a new squeeze of my breast and Edward's tongue is trailing down my cleavage.

"Gage, take me. Fuck, I want you inside me. I need you inside me. Now." I have my hands in Edward's hair fisting it so hard he winces. I look at him asking with my eyes if it's too much and he barely smirks but it's enough to let me know he's good with what I'm doing. Without warning, Edward rips my shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. I gasp as his hand wraps around my ass and he tears my skirt off me. Fuck this is hot!

"Cut! Let's print that. Edward and Bella, that was fantastic. Wonderful!" Aro is pleased.

"Damn Bella, that was just, wow. Intense." Edward looks at me with hooded eyes and it's apparent that he's really turned on. I know I am but I'm trying to remain professional.

"Intense. That's a good word." Wardrobe has brought me a silk robe to put on since my outfit has been obliterated. I tied it and look up at Edward who is watching me intently. He looks like he wants to say something, but right as he starts to speak, Aro begins speaking.

"Ok people, let's move to the actual sex scene. Edward, Bella, go get changed and hurry back. The rest of you, let's get the scene set up shall we?"

Edward and I walk to the dressing rooms in silence. We both know we have to get into these characters deeply now. We have to make this scene epic. Basically we have to simulate sex. Really hot, passionate, sex. This scene is the culmination of Gage and Sierra's denials throughout the movie. This is where they say fuck it and give into temptation. Edward and I have to fucking OWN this scene.

After a few minutes both of us emerge in robes and make our way back to the set. They are just finishing up the lighting changes and Aro asks us to assume our positions in front of the couch. Both Edward and I have agreed to nudity in the movie. This scene will show Edward's delectable ass and his muscular back as he covers my body with his. My breasts will be shown as well as the side of my leg all the way up to my naked hip as I raise it around Edward's ass.

"Ok everyone. Listen up. This scene is very vital to the plot of this movie. This is where Gage and Sierra no longer fight the feelings they have for each other. This is their first time and I need it to be hot as hell. Edward, I need you to make your thrusts appear deep and masterful. Remember, you are the cocky playboy. Bella, I need you to moan your little head off Sweetheart. I need you to make us believe that you are in the midst of ecstasy. The more realism, the better. Feel free to ad-lib the dialogue and I'll coach you in what I need more or less of. Let's give it a try." Aro sits down in his chair and gives us a moment to get into the "mood" so to speak. Edward is standing in front of me smiling.

"What's got you smiling Cullen?" I give him an expectant look and he smiles wider.

"I'm about to see you naked and I am fucking stoked." He winks at me and I shudder. Fuck yeah, I'm in serious trouble. Aro calls for us to drop our robes and get into position. Fuck it. Let's do this. I untie my robe, never removing my eyes from Edward's and throw it out of the scene. Edward does the same thing. He's wearing some sort of fig leaf looking contraption right over his impressive bulge and I fight the urge to giggle. I need to get serious. It doesn't escape me that he's seriously eye fucking me. I don't mind though because I'm doing the same to him.

"Ok folks, quiet on the set. Edward let's pick it up from where Gage is kissing Sierra and pushes her back onto the couch. Maneuver yourself beside Bella on the couch and slightly on top of her. Bella slide your right leg in between Edward's legs. Places everyone. Quiet on the set. And Action!"

"I'm going to fuck you Sierra. I'm going to fuck you like I've been dreaming about since you walked into my office the first day." Edward leans down and kisses me passionately while I wind my arms around his neck and run my fingernails down his spine. He hisses and moans into my mouth. He's pushed me back against the couch and I begin to lie down and he follows me and positions himself as Aro has instructed.

"Yes Gage! I want you to fuck me. Hard. Please Gage!" I wrap my leg around his hip and push on his ass. Edward's kisses are becoming harsher and he's grunting and moaning into my mouth. I am moaning and fisting his hair and getting really horny. Edward dips his head down to my ear and whispers to me.

"Are you ready sweetheart? I'm going to "penetrate" you now." He laughs at his own silliness and it takes everything I have not to giggle. I decide to do some ad-libbing like Aro suggested.

"Come on Gage, please. I want you to shove that big cock inside me now." I steal a glance at Edward and notice his eyes darken slightly. Without another word, he thrusts his pelvis hard against me. It's then that I notice that Edward is hard. As a rock. His dick is like steel. With each thrust his breathing is labored and it's getting me really worked up. I know I am drenched. I can feel it. Hell I can smell it, and if I can, Edward surely can. As if he's reading my mind, he leans down to my ear again.

"Mmm Bella I can smell how horny you are. Fuck I want to taste you baby." Aro The Cockblocker chooses that time to yell cut. Bastard.

"Ok Edward, Bella, that's great, but Bella honey I need a little more realism from you. I need you to be a little louder and more vocal." I nod to Aro and look at Edward. I must have given him a "help me" look or something because he again speaks directly into my ear.

"If you'll allow me to Bella, I have an idea. I know how we can give Aro what he wants. Do you trust me Beautiful?"

"I'll do whatever you want Edward. I trust you." Edward looks over at Aro and speaks.

"Ok Aro, let's go again. I think we got this now." Aro simply nods and calls for action again. We pick up where we left off, only this time, Edward has a little surprise for me. He kisses me hard while he has his left hand fisted in my hair. I have my arms around his back and am rubbing and massaging him. However, with his right hand, out of view of the cameras, he has slipped his fingers down to my barely covered crotch and is currently rubbing my pussy. He moves away from my mouth and begins kissing my neck. I suck in a deep breath as he moves the underwear aside and slips two fingers into my drenched pussy while his thumb begins to work my clit. It feels fucking amazing. His eyes find mine as if to ask if this is ok and I kiss him passionately.

As we kiss, I am mewling and moaning like a wanton whore in heat. All the while, Edward is thrusting deep and slow and is working his fingers deep inside me. He's moaning and groaning and I feel his cock twitch against my center. Oh my God is he going to come? Am I? Hell fuck yeah I am. His thrusts escalate and our sounds fill the room. You can smell sex in the air and I am gone. With a deep thrust of his fingers in perfect time with his hips my orgasm hits me and I scream out "Gage's" name. One more hard thrust against my wet center has Edward going rigid in my arms and grunting in my ear.

"Oh God, Sierra...fuck yeah baby…fuck yeah!" Ladies and gentlemen, Edward Cullen looks amazing when he comes. The veins in his neck are prominent and his face is flushed. His green eyes are bright and his hair is no longer the perfectly coifed professional do he had earlier. I have given him that thoroughly fucked hard look and folks, he wears it well.

Our breathing is calming down and both of us remember we need to finish this scene. Luckily Edward is a professional and even though we've just made each other orgasm on camera, he is able to slip us back into our roles. He has cupped my face with both of his hands and is resting his forehead against mine.

"Sierra Stone, I have never felt this way about any woman. What are you doing to me?" He kisses my nose in a particularly tender moment in the movie.

"Gage Markham, I've been yours since the day we met. Now, I'm fully yours. Forever."

"Cut! Print! Fabulous folks! Absolutely fucking perfect! Edward, Bella, WOW. Just wow. That was beyond my expectations. Hell, if I didn't know better I would think you both really just had orgasms! Shit…let's take a break for lunch people….and maybe a cold shower…" Aro retreats to his office and every person on the set cracks up. It's then that Edward and I realize we have a mess between us.

"Uh, Edward, how are we going to get up with all this" I gesture to our crotches, " between us?"

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think that all the way through huh Gorgeous?" He shakes his head and laughs. Thankfully though, the wardrobe people are on their game and rush over with our robes. Edward is able to slip his between us to wipe my thigh off. It doesn't escape me that the girl from wardrobe notices and turns bright red in the face. She looks at me with her mouth gaping open and all I can do is wink at her. _Yeah bitch, we really did. Move the fuck on._ I get my robe on and stand, facing Edward.

"Thanks for helping me relax there Edward." I smirk at him and he smirks right back at me.

"Oh Miss Swan, I'm not finished with you yet. That was just an appetizer. Tonight you'll get the main course. Be at my house at seven for dinner and then we'll have dessert. Upstairs. In my bedroom. You with me?"

It was one of those moments where you see your life flash before your eyes. You know what I mean? Part of me knew I shouldn't sleep with Edward. He did have a reputation in Hollywood. I didn't want to be just a notch on his bedpost. But beyond that, I couldn't deny the chemistry I feel with him. The other part of me, the horny whore within was already heading to Edward's house with her suitcase in her hand. Realistic Bella chose that moment to rear her ugly head and voice her concerns.

"Edward, I'd love to have dinner with you, and dessert for that matter. But I can't be just another girl you seduce and leave heartbroken. I'm sorry if that upsets you, I just need to lay it on the line before this goes much farther." He was regarding me with a very serious expression on his face.

"Is that what you think this is Bella? That what's happening here is just fun and games for me? I guess you have listened to the tabloids and Hollywood and already made your mind up about me. Already decided that all I am is just out for a good fuck with my co-star? Bella, forgive me for being upset, but I am NOT like that anymore. Yes, I used to be like that. And being like that damn near cost me everything. So to lay it out there for you, I'm not trying to seduce you and I would never leave you heartbroken. I thought I felt a deep connection between us. Clearly I was wrong." He starts to walk around me to go to the dressing room but I grab his arm quickly.

"Hey, don't walk away. I'm sorry to upset you Edward. There is something going on between us. There is a connection that I want to explore. I just needed to be honest with you. Christ Edward, I have been attracted to you for a long time. Even before I met you, I knew we would have great chemistry. It's just something I felt. Don't be angry with me, please?" He turns to look at me and his face is softer now. Thank God.

"Look Sweetheart, I'm starting to feel really nasty with this sticky mess in my "fig leaf" so let me go grab a shower and then we'll go grab some lunch and talk some more. Ok?" He grins at me like a little boy and it's my undoing.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I need a shower as well. I'm feeling slightly..um…slippery at the moment." I reach up to kiss his cheek but he turns at the last moment and finds my lips. It's a sweet chaste kiss that only makes me want more.

"See you soon Love….and Bella?" He raises an eyebrow at me and puts his finger under my chin, tilting it up so I am looking into his eyes. "You look amazing when you're coming around my fingers. I can't wait to see how you look when it's my cock making your clench." He kisses me gently on the tip of my nose and is gone. Damn him and his masterful way with words. I seriously think this man could make me orgasm by his words alone.

Once in my dressing room I got myself cleaned up and dressed for my lunch date with Edward. I still had some reservations about getting in deeper with him but I was going to throw caution to the wind and see what would play out. He seemed like he was genuinely interested in pursuing something with me and I'd be lying if I said that didn't make me thoroughly excited. Please Edward Cullen, don't break my heart. I don't think I would be able to recover from that.

**A/N: Whew! I think I need a shower after that scene! And perhaps a cigarette! I'm laughing picturing Edward's "fig leaf"…I'm sure it is delightful! So they have made it through their big scene and Aro was pleased with the realism! Ha! If only he knew! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews are better than doing a love scene with Edward while he wears his fig leaf!**


	4. Important Author's Note

*****Sorry to disappoint you all and get your hopes up that this is a new chapter, but I felt the need to clarify something about this story before it went any further.*****

**I received a GUEST review a little while ago that upset me quite a bit. I usually try to not let negative reviews affect me, but this one particularly got under my skin. It upset me because it was a GUEST review and I couldn't respond specifically to the reviewer which is unfair in my opinion. That being said I wanted to set the record straight.**

**The reviewer said that my story was one of "self insertion". He or she stated that they could not believe that I would take something that happened to Robert Pattinson in his personal life and bring it into a story, something that was one of his most painful experiences ever. At first I was confused trying to imagine what this person was referring to. As I thought about it, it dawned on me. In chapter 1 of this story, Edward's first girlfriend is caught cheating on him with the director of her latest film. It devastates Edward and causes his "fall from grace", so to speak. At the time I wrote it, the fact that a very similar situation had actually happened to Rob and Kristen didn't even cross my mind. As I stated, I only just realized how similar the situation in real life versus my chapter one was. I greatly admire Robert Pattinson and have a deep respect for his private life and that of anyone in his life. I would never EVER disrespect such a seemingly wonderful human being by trying to make light of it in a fan fiction story. So to Mr. or Ms. Guest Reviewer, my apologies that you felt I was being disrespectful to Mr. Pattinson. It was not my intention at all. Rob is my absolute favorite actor and as I said, I have nothing but respect for him.**

**Thank you to everyone who continues to support me and my fan fics. I promise to post a new chapter to this one as soon as I can.**

**Smooches,**

**Shannon (CullenSweetheart)**


	5. Chapter 5

*****THE WONDERFULLY TALENTED STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their unwavering support of this story and of me as an author. Some of you have found your way into my heart and I am so glad to know you! Special thanks to **_**AlbertaGirl78, edwardrocksmysocks, WannaBeDone, and lcjmom**_**. You all are an inspiration! Sooooo here we go with…um…dessert.**

EPOV

Best. Love. Scene. Ever. Bella and I had just filmed something that was magic. I nearly lost my shit completely when Aro said that if he didn't know better he'd think we both really had orgasms. Ha! Oh brilliant Aro Volturi if you only knew indeed.

When Bella nearly turned down my offer of dinner and dessert at my place, I wondered what was wrong. Then when she proceeded to tell me she didn't want to be another girl I would love and leave, it was crystal clear. She was listening to what she had always no doubt heard about me. I was the playboy womanizer Edward Cullen. The Hollywood Bad Boy. Truth be told, I used to be that guy, but I was so far from him now. Being that guy had never done me any favors. The whirlwind that was Bella Swan belonged in my life. I was sure of that. Yeah, I know. It's way too soon to have those kinds of feelings. No, fuck that noise. I know what I want and I'm going after it. Oh Isabella, you have no idea what is in store for you.

We ended up having lunch not by ourselves, but with several of the others in the movie and Aro himself. He went on and on about how perfect the scene was and how our chemistry was undeniable. I'll admit, I pouted through the entire lunch. I wanted to have lunch with Bella by ourselves. I think if I could stomp my feet and throw myself on the floor I would have. At one point, Bella excused herself to go to the restroom. I waited a couple moments and went to do the same thing. What I really did was wait outside the ladies room for Bella to come out. _Geez Cullen, stalker much? _Rolling my eyes at my inner ramblings, I leaned against the wall with my hands in my pockets. Soon the door opened and Bella stepped out looking like something I'd like to eat. I couldn't help myself and before I could stop it, I grabbed her and spun us around so her back was to the wall I had been leaning against. She gasped and automatically wound her arms around my neck. I leaned in to whisper in her ear as I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Bella baby, do you know how hard you have me? I've had a fucking rock hard cock during this entire lunch. I want to tell Aro to shut the fuck up so I can take you home and bury myself balls deep in that wet pussy. What do you think about that baby girl?" I heard her breathing become heavier and unsteady.

"Edward, we should get back to the table before someone notices us." She was the most beautiful shade of red I had ever seen. I still had my body firmly pressed against hers and was assaulting her neck when out of the corner of my eye, I caught some movement. Only a split second after that, a couple of flashes went off. Fucking paparazzi.

"Motherfucker. Come on baby, we need to get out of here." I tucked her into my side and we made our way back to the table. Apparently everyone had become aware that the paparazzi was everywhere, effectively surrounding the restaurant.

"Well, it appears that Twitter is buzzing with a picture of Edward and Bella in a compromising position in the bathroom hallway." Aro looks like he's about to kill somebody. It doesn't escape me that he is eyeing me like I was Satan himself.

A couple moments later, two large black SUV's arrive in front of the restaurant. Aro settles the bill and apologizes to the owner.

"Edward, you and Bella go out the back way please. There is a car waiting for you. The rest of us will go out front and get in the vehicles there. Do not comment to any of them. Am I clear? We will meet back on the set at which time we will proceed with the rest of our shooting schedule."

Everyone begins to move where Aro has told us to. Bella and I head through the kitchen and out the back door only to be surrounded by flashbulbs and screaming people. I wrap a protective arm around Bella as I basically push her into the car, slamming the door behind us. We can hear the paparazzi shouting all kinds of things at us.

"Bella, how long have you and Edward been sleeping together?"

"Edward, are you up to your old tricks again? Sleeping with co-stars is your forte isn't it?"

I was half a breath away from stepping back out of the car and beating the fuck out of each of these leeches. They would now be following our every move for the duration of the filming. I knew I shouldn't have followed Bella to the restroom, but shit, I needed her. I am having intense feelings for her too quickly though, so I need to dial it down a bit.

"Sweetheart, do you still want to join me this evening at my house? Bella if you don't, I understand. These assholes are going to have the place surrounded I'm sure." I hoped she would still come over for dessert. _Uh, hey Cullen, didn't you just say something about dialing it down? Stop thinking with your cock. _I made it a point to remember to junk punch Good Edward as soon as I got the chance. That motherfucker was always yacking in my head about doing the right thing. Fuck him.

"I really wanted to hang out with you tonight Edward, but I think you're right. We've given them enough fodder for the day. But can I get a rain check on dessert?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Ms. Swan, you have a standing invitation to my house for all the dessert you can handle." I wiggled right back at her.

BPOV

Damn the fucking cockblocking paparazzi. My first thoughts were to run over each of them with my car, however when I stopped thinking with my vagina I realized that Edward was right. They would have his house surrounded looking for us to be together. Maybe it was a good thing. Lord knows that if I went to his house after that scene we filmed I would assault him with my aforementioned vagina.

When we arrived back at the movie set, I only had a couple more scenes to film before I was done for the day. Edward, however had a full day left. After I was done, he was still on the set and working through a scene so I went back to my trailer and prepared to go home. I decided to leave Edward a note.

_**Dear Edward:**_

_** When I finished my filming you were still involved in a scene so I couldn't come say goodbye. I'm sorry our plans for tonight have to wait. You know as well as I do that those idiots will try to make whatever we have going between us into something bad. I won't let them do that. Edward, in the short time I've known you, you have made me feel things I never knew I could. I want to explore everything with you, together. Text me when you can, I'll be home all night.**_

_** XO-Bella**_

Gathering my things, I headed out to Edward's trailer. It was open and a couple of the staff was inside cleaning some things up. I stepped in quietly and placed the note on the table beside his cell phone. I hoped it wasn't too forward of me, but I wanted to let him know how I was feeling.

Later that night I had just stepped out of the shower when my cell phone chirped with a text. It was from Aro.

_**Bella, just wanted to give you a head's up, Entertainment Tonight called and wants to do a joint interview with you and Edward. We think it would be for the best if you two go ahead and acknowledge a relationship between you and maybe the chaos that has begun will fade away. Edward is aware and I'd like both of you to meet me on the set at 9 a.m. in my office so we can discuss how to proceed. Thoughts?**_

Well that was unexpected. I mean, it was true, Edward and I had been spending a lot of time together lately, but we had yet to define what we really were yet alone decided we were in a relationship. That's why I left him the note today. I wanted to make my intentions clear. I decided to call Edward to see what he thought about what Aro texted me. I pulled up his number and hit SEND. He answered on the second ring.

"Bella? Hey Sweetheart." I could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help my own smile.

"Hey Handsome. What are you doing?"

"Oh, not a lot. I just stepped out of the shower actually. You have no idea how stressed I was and the hot water on my back was heavenly." Oh Geez, did he really have to put THAT image in my head? Wet. Edward. Yikes.

"Ahh…well I'm glad you feel better. Um…did you get my note?" All of a sudden I felt like a junior high girl asking the boy she liked to go to a dance with her or something.

"Yes Love, I did. I planned to give you a call tonight about it. Looks like you beat me to it though."

"I got a text from Aro about ET wanting an interview. What's up with that?"

"Apparently, just from what Aro has told me, they are claiming to have a 'source' on the set that told them there is definitely more to you and I than just being co-stars. He said they told him this person has firsthand knowledge that our love scenes are very REAL." I hear him chuckle and it sends tingles to my lady parts.

"Ahhh, no wonder Aro wants to nip things in the bud. Do you think someone knows what we really did during that first love scene?"

"I don't know baby, I was very conscious about where the cameras were and the angles they were shooting from so I could make sure nobody saw what I was really doing to you." Shit, just the thought of what he did had me clenching my thighs and gushing.

"Mmmm Edward, I'm sorry. You just lost me. I can't think about that without wanting to fuck you into next week." As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. It's insane how my brain to mouth filter is null and void where Edward Cullen is concerned.

"You want to fuck me into next week huh? Well you see Bella, that's a very good thing. I've thought of nothing else since I met you. It takes every bit of restraint in my body to not slam my cock into your pussy every minute I'm with you." Oh no he didn't. Ok Mr. Cullen. What Edward didn't know was that I could give as well as I could get. Lowering my voice and sounding as seductive as I could I made my intentions clear.

"What are you wearing Edward? You said you just got out of the shower, so I assume it's not much?"

"Actually you assume correctly. I am sitting on my bed in a towel. Tell me Bella, what are YOU wearing? And I want details." Ok, so we are definitely going there. Very well. Game on Cullen.

"Believe it or not, I myself just stepped out of the shower too. I have on a spaghetti strapped light pink tank top and matching bikini bottoms. Edward, do you want me to touch myself?" I gave myself a mental high five when I heard his quick intake of air.

"Fucking hell yes I want you to touch yourself."

"Ok, I will, but you have to stroke that glorious cock while I do." I heard the unmistakable sound of covers rustling around and I could only imagine how Edward looked right now.

"Talk to me baby girl. Tell me how wet you are for me."

"Oh Edward, I'm dripping. Right now, my hand is hovering over my bare pussy. I'm barely grazing my slit with my fingertips."

"Are you imagining my fingers on you Bella? You know firsthand what my fingers can do." Just his words were making me lose my breath.

"Oh yes sir I do know. I can't fucking wait to have you inside me Edward."

"Oh God Bella, you are going to be so tight. I'm going to have to pace myself so I don't come the moment I get inside you. Mmm I'm imagining that my hand is actually yours, gripping my cock tight, slowly sliding up and down. Or even better, your hot little mouth. Bella would you let me fuck that pretty little mouth? Would you let me shoot my hot load down your throat?" His breaths are getting very labored and staggered. I can tell he's close.

"Edward, I want nothing more than to take all of you in my mouth. Did I tell you I have no gag reflex? I'll suck you so hard you'll see stars baby. Unngh oh God Edward, I have three fingers in my pussy now, pumping them in and out….shit…I'm so close baby. Are you?"

"Fuck yeah sweetheart, I'm real close….but I need you to come for me first baby. I will never get off before I get YOU off. So listen to me baby. Plunge those fingers in there deep and use your thumb on that swollen little pleasure nub. If I were there Bella, I would have my fucking fingers so deep in you while my tongue flicked all over your clit and just at that moment sweetheart, that moment when I feel your walls clamp down on my fingers, I'll suck that little jewel into my mouth so hard it'll make you see fucking stars."

His final words did me in as I came in a gush. "Oh my fucking God Edward…..fuck fuck fuck fuck…." My orgasm rushed through me and seemed to go on forever. I barely registered Edward's muffled cry of my name on the other end of the phone. Both of us were breathing like we had just finished a marathon with no words passing through our lips. Finally Edward spoke.

"Christ Almighty Bella that was fantastic. Shit." He blew out a harsh breath.

"Damn. Thank you Edward. I didn't realize how much I needed that. I really needed that." My arms and legs felt like wet noodles.

"I should be thanking you Sweetheart. At least now I'll be able to sleep tonight. I was having trouble putting up with the massive hard on I seem to have now any time you're around." He chuckled and I could tell he was tired.

"I'm about to fall asleep myself. I'll see you tomorrow Edward. Sweet dreams."

"Oh my beautiful Bella, my dreams will be more than sweet tonight. Goodnight Love."

EPOV

Phone sex. Bella and I had phone sex. For some reason this made me feel like a teenager who just got laid for the first time. I almost wanted to call somebody and tell them. It only showed me that the feelings I was having for Bella seemed to be reciprocated. This had me grinning like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. I settled under my covers after returning from the bathroom where I had to clean up the aftermath of the orgasm of the century. Bella had me coming hard. I laughed when I noticed some of it had made its way to my neck. Shit, that stuff shot out of there like a cannon. I don't ever recall that much force behind an orgasm, especially a self- induced one. God, once Bella and I finally made love I would probably end up blowing her head off her shoulders. Ha! Old Faithful watch out for Old Cullen! Shaking my head at my own idiocy I got comfortable and quickly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Dreams of Bella Swan kept me company all night long.

The next morning I was jolted awake by aggressive knocking at my front door. I stumbled down the stairs and opened the front door to find Alice standing with her hands on her hips.

"Hey pix, what's up?" She pushed past me and stood in the middle of my living room holding some kind of newspaper in her hand. She held it up and it was one of those fucking tabloid rag mags. On the cover was a collage of pictures featuring Bella and myself in compromising positions. The headline said _**Hollywood Bad boy Edward Cullen caught in compromising positions with his new leading lady, Isabella Swan. **_

"Would you care to explain what the fuck this is Edward? Are you doing it again? Please don't tell me you are sleeping with this girl."

"Fuck Alice, would you give me some damn credit please? I am not that guy anymore. Shit! Why won't you people fucking believe me? You of all people know how much I have changed." I flopped down on my sofa and ran my hands through my hair roughly. I was never going to get rid of the stigma I had created for myself. Even my own family thinks I'm still a dumbass.

"Edward I'm sorry, but when I saw this….I don't know, I got scared. You've been doing so well at staying out of the tabloids. You know now that you are back in them, they will dig up all that old stuff and bring it back to life. I just worry about you." I could tell she felt bad for overreacting. I stood up and went to sit beside her, putting my arms around her.

"Look Pix, not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did to you or our family. I pay for that every day, every time my feet hit the floor. I will always carry that guilt with me. But when I tell you I am a different person, I need you to believe me. Bella and I met on the set and I don't know Alice, something just clicked. She's all I want. It's different with her. I don't know what I feel, but it's strong and it's right."

"Well then, when do I get to meet her? You know Mom and Dad will want to meet her too. They called me this morning about this headline. I told them I'd come over and check it out. I'm sorry Edward. I will trust you and if you say Bella is the real deal, then I'm happy for you. You deserve somebody to love you like you should be loved."

"Whoa there Alice, we only just met, so don't go throwing the L word around so quickly. I want to take things slow with her. The tabloids are hounding us now, so we are trying to lay low for a little bit. But I promise, once all this shit storm dies down, we'll all get together. Don't worry about me Pix. I'm good." I hugged her tight as she stood to walk to the door.

"Take care big brother. And Edward, I do believe in you and I have forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself." She touched my cheek and kissed my forehead. Shit, I thought I had dealt with all these feelings of guilt over what I did to Alice. Clearly I was wrong. I'm not sure what's wrong with me lately, as I seem to be an emotional mess most of the time. _Perhaps you really have grown a vagina Cullen! _

Deciding a good hard run might make me feel better, I went upstairs to put on the appropriate attire. I grabbed my keys and headed out the front door. Once I ran down to the gate, I was floored by what I saw. Sam, my security guard came over to me shaking his head.

"Sam, what the fuck is going on?"

"Edward, they all just showed up now. Alice came in earlier and nobody was here. After she left it's like the flood gates opened." In front of my house where several photographers lined up along the road. Fuck. They were snapping pictures of Sam and I talking and shouting my name. I was to a point where I needed to deal with this shit. Aro would probably have my ass for doing this, but I would have to deal with him later. Squaring my shoulders I walked up to the gate and addressed the dickheads with cameras.

"Good morning everyone. Listen, I know you want some kind of story here, but truthfully there's nothing to see. There's no need for you to be camped out here outside my house. My life is boring guys, nothing happening here but me going for a run." One of the paps decided to throw some gasoline on the fire.

"So you're saying there's no relationship between you and Isabella Swan? Is she inside Edward?"

"Not that it's any of anyone's business who is or isn't inside my home, but no, she is not. I haven't spoken to Miss Swan since some time yesterday at the luncheon our director took us to."

"Was that when you had her up against the wall copping a quick feel Cullen?" Ok, this guy was starting to get on my fucking nerves. This is why you can't reason with these assholes….you give them an inch and they take a mile. I decide it's going to be best if I just turn and walk away before I end up making a TMZ headline. But this guy just won't stop.

"Ah, apparently I'm right since you're walking away. Tell me Cullen, is that pussy as tight and gorgeous as I imagine it to be? She's a hot bitch and I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that sweet ass. Are you tappin' that ass too Cullen?"

Before I can stop myself, I am back at the gate. Thank God for that gate. I motion for the guy to come forward and talk to me.

"Hey, jackass, why don't you come over here and let's talk." Sam is standing beside me close enough where he can grab my arm if I decide to accidentally punch this douche. The guy saunters up to the gate like he's some kind of hot shit, his big belly making it to the iron bars ten minutes before the rest of him.

"Whatcha gonna do Cullen? Hit me?" Boy he's an idiot.

"No, I'm not going to hit you Shithead. But I am going to give you one warning. You will not speak of Miss Swan in that manner again. Do you hear me? Look, I don't like any of you assholes. You're just fucking leeches looking for that perfect photo op to make some cash. You're not smart enough to hold down any real job so you do this shit. You make celebrity lives hell on earth. But you are about to cross a serious line here. I know people here man, I can make your life a living hell. So that being said, back the fuck off Miss Swan. Am I clear?"

"Oh yeah Cullen, crystal clear. You just proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that you and Swan are a thing. Mighty protective of her aren't you?" He smirks at me and it's all I can do not to reach through the gate and strangle his ass. Sam gently pulls my arm back and nods back towards the house. I give the asshole pap a murderous glare and turn to jog back up the driveway knowing I have just given all of them even more to talk about and write about. I should probably call Aro and warn him what's surely coming.

I knew I should have just left well enough alone. I knew I shouldn't have given them the time of day. But when it comes to Isabella Swan, I can't seem to contain my emotions. I feel so protective of her. I find myself wanting to shelter her from the storms that the world throws in our faces and from anything that could hurt her physically or emotionally. I know how to deal with paps, and I know that NO COMMENT is absolutely the way to go when dealing with them. But they push and push and I snap. Shaking my head, I make my way to the gym in my house and decide to work myself out hard. Maybe that will clear my mind and help me calm down.

About thirty minutes into my workout, my cell phone starts ringing off the wall. I have a feeling it's Aro. I'm sure by now my rant with the pap at my gate has made the internet and everything else. Drying myself off a bit I pick my phone up and notice it's Bella.

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you?"

"Edward, what the fuck were you thinking?" Miss Swan is not pleased. Oops.

**A/N: So our boy is showing his protective side for his lady love. Seems like what he's really done is make things worse. And now, Bella seems to be wondering what his motivations are. I think it's almost time for our Edward to come clean with Bella about how he's feeling. And Alice needs to calm herself down right? Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you like where this is going! Smooches!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT RELATED*****

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their continued support! I hope you are enjoying reading and following this story!**

BPOV

"Edward, what the fuck were you thinking?" I was met with brief silence and then I heard him exhale loudly.

"So I am guessing I'm in trouble?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his tone. He sounded like a little boy that had just made his Mommy mad.

"Well, I think I'm more apt to forgive you than Aro will be. But Edward, you realize that you have basically confirmed that we are in a relationship, right? I mean, we haven't even discussed what we are really." Shit, I didn't mean to just put it out there like that. Oh well. It's there now.

"I know baby, we really need to talk about that. I mean Bella, I won't lie to you, I feel very protective of you and I'm finding it difficult to stay away from you. I know we haven't known each other long, but everything is so comfortable with you. It's like we've been together a long time. Would you consider being my girlfriend?" _Holy fuck, did Edward Cullen just ask me to be his girlfriend?_

"I would love to be your girlfriend Edward." I tried to tame the teenaged squeal that threatened to erupt from my throat.

"Really? Sweetheart, you have made me very happy. Damn Bella, I can't wait to make love to you." Alrighty then! This man makes me feel things with simply his words and voice.

"Calm down Romeo, that will happen soon enough I hope. But right now, we need to get ourselves to Aro's office. Remember? ET wants to schedule an interview?"

"Shit that's right. I better let you go baby. I need to shower first and head that way. You caught me in the middle of my workout so I'm pretty nasty and sweaty." I bit back the moan I felt coming when I imagined a hot sweaty Edward taking a shower. Naked. Gloriously naked.

"Ok…um..yeah so I'll see you soon Edward. Bye." I hung up quickly before my verbal diarrhea began and I told him exactly what was on my mind. I had to get myself ready to face Aro and ET. Once the news of our relationship got out there was no telling what might happen.

I made it to Aro's office a little before nine. Edward was sitting in the chair in front of Aro's desk drinking a cup of coffee and Aro was pacing. Oh boy. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

"Good morning Aro, Edward. How is everyone?" I tried to make small talk to ease the tension that I was feeling all around me. Edward reached out for my hand and I willingly gave it to him. He brought his lips to my wrist and darted his tongue out to have a taste before kissing it. Naturally the tingle in Lady Town started immediately. It seemed my hoo-hah was glad to make Mr. Cullen's acquaintance again.

"Bella, have a seat. Now that I have both of you here, we need to discuss Edward's interaction with the paps outside his house this morning. I don't have to tell you that TMZ and every other news source is all over it. Edward, pardon my crudeness, but what the fuck were you doing?" Aro was never one to beat around the bush. I looked at Edward and he never faltered.

"Look Aro, it's obvious that Bella and I feel something for each other. We haven't discussed our relationship in great detail yet but I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we are going to pursue this and see what develops. I don't personally care what the fucking paparazzi thinks. You should be happy, it will give this movie a shitload of publicity." He smirked at Aro and I felt the need to duck my head in case of flying objects.

"I see. And Bella do you agree with what Edward has said?"

"I agree that we need to discuss our status in more detail. I also agree with Edward that pursuing this to see where it goes is what needs to occur. Aro look, both of us are in the public eye now with this movie in the filming stages. We are both professionals and we know how to act in public. I don't think you have to worry about anything." I grabbed Edward's hand in a show of unity.

"Ok. Well then I think we need to do the interview with ET as soon as possible. Maybe the sooner we confirm your relationship, the sooner they'll leave us to filming. Speaking of filming, we have another love scene to film today, so while you two go get into hair and makeup, I'll give ET a call and set up the interview for this evening at five. Is that good for you two?" Aro gives Edward and I each a look and we nod our approvals. He quickly dismisses us and we leave his office to head to the stylists trailer. As soon as we are in the corridor, I find myself pushed up against the wall with Edward's hard body mere inches from mine.

"Bella, I can't fucking tell you how badly I want you. Right now love. If I don't get inside you soon I'm going to explode." He reaches down and hikes my leg up around his waist as he leans in and captures my lips in a searing kiss. His tongue licks my bottom lip and I open for him immediately, wanting to taste him fully. I can hear moans and feel his hard cock pressed right where I want him. I know we should stop but fuck if I want to. Sensing my thoughts, Edward puts my leg back down and steps away from me. The bulge in his jeans is unmistakable and I can't help myself before I reach out and cup it in my hand, rubbing up and down slowly.

"God Edward, I want this cock so bad." _Whoa! Where did that come from Bella?_

"Oh Sweetheart, that cock wants YOU so bad and tonight he will have you. That's a promise baby. Now let's go get gorgeous so we can fuck on camera." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I'm overwhelmed by all that is Edward Cullen.

EPOV

Two hours later Bella and I find ourselves on the set again about to film a love scene. Have I mentioned that I fucking love my job? It's good to be Edward fucking Cullen.

The scene today is pretty intense, yet again. This one takes place back at Gage's apartment. He and Sierra have just had dinner and they are relaxing with some wine. This is also a scene where Bella will have to simulate giving me a blow job. Again, loving my job here.

We are both sitting on the leather couch in "Gage's" apartment when Aro comes in to instruct us about what he wants. Since the scene is a casual dinner at home, I am wearing low rise jeans with a plain black t-shirt and no shoes. Bella is dressed in yoga pants and a tank top minus a bra. Her hair is loosely tied back in a ponytail.

"Ok everyone listen up please. This scene takes place after Gage and Sierra have been an official couple for a few weeks. They have just enjoyed a very casual weekend dinner at Gage's apartment. This scene will feature simulated oral sex. Bella, Sierra will be pleasuring Gage on the couch. What I'd like to see happen is more of the magic we saw the other day between you two. I want to believe that you have actually given Edward a blow job." I look at Bella and smirk knowing she has the exact same idea in her beautiful head as I do. Aro Volturi wants real, he'll get real from us. No doubt. In my mind I'm already planning how this is going to go down. Ha Ha…go down. That's what she said. Dammit Cullen, you are a funny son of a bitch. Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I tune back in to what Aro is saying. I notice Bella is nodding her agreement and without another word, Aro moves off camera and take his position.

"Edward, just go with what I do ok?" She raises her perfectly plucked eyebrow at me and what else am I going to do?

"Are you saying what I think you are Sweetheart?" I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hard as steel at the thought of possibly getting a real on camera blow job. Just the chance of getting caught is turning me the fuck on. Bella only nods and licks her lips. Oh shit.

"Ok people, quiet on the set. Bella, Edward, let's start with Sierra straddling Gage on the couch and Bella, I'll let you take it from there. Give us a sexy head toss when you take your hair down. I want it to fan across Edward's lap sort of like a cover. That way you can make it look really good and real. Edward, I need to see some really good facial expressions from you and let me hear you too. Ok? Here we go…..ready, and action!"

Bella is on my lap with her knees on either side of my hips. I have her gripped tightly at the waist holding her damp center against my rock hard cock. Her thin yoga pants do nothing to hide her arousal and I fucking love that I affect her like that. She has her hands running through my hair as we are kissing roughly. I reach back and knead her ass cheeks, pulling her tighter against me. She's moaning into my mouth and I am two seconds away from coming in my fucking jeans. This woman does things to me that should be illegal in all fifty states. Thankfully, she begins to slide down my body to her knees.

"Gage, do you know what I want?" She pushes my shirt up to expose my stomach and begins to unbutton my jeans. I know I better hurry and take her hair down to cover my dick which is currently trying to peek out the top of my jeans. Luckily, I have gone commando today.

"What do you want baby? Because Sierra, you can have anything you fucking want from me. Always." I tenderly rub her cheek and reach behind her to let her hair down. Bella winks at me and wiggles her eyebrows a second before she leans down and places her entire mouth around the bulge in my crotch. I moan. Loudly.

While her head is down, I fan her hair out to cover what she's about to do. This is where my twenty years of acting is going to have to really work for me. I have fantasized about Bella sucking me off a million times already. I am going to have to really concentrate on not blowing my load immediately and at the same time I have to remember that she is SIERRA and not Bella. I'm suddenly brought out of my internal monologue by my zipper coming down and Bella's hand reaching in and grabbing my cock. Holy mother of God. _Pull it together Cullen, you have lines to say here._

"Oh my God Sierra baby, your mouth is perfect. Uunnngh…yeah…take it deep baby." Bella has my cock completely in her mouth and she is moving up and down slowly while sucking me hard. She moans around my shaft while it's in the very back of her throat and I momentarily forget where I am. I grab the back of her head and push her down roughly. She goes right with the movement and swallows my fucking head. Just as I am about to blow my load I hear the word that will make me curl into a little ball of Edward on the floor.

"Cut! Stop people. I need to have some of the lights adjusted a bit." Edward, Bella, take five please." Fucking Aro mother fucking cock blocking Volturi. I lose my breath as I try to fight off my impending orgasm. Bella, however, has another plan. She knows how close I am apparently and goes in for the kill. Before I can move or stop her, she takes me all the way in, hollows her cheeks out and swallows while she silently moans around my cock and sucks for all she's worth. I lose my shit right there on the set and shoot my load directly down her throat in several hard squirts. There are several people moving around us but luckily no one is really paying us any attention. I am as quiet as I can be and try desperately to not let it show on my face when I come. Bella swallows everything I give her, licks her lips and places me neatly back in my jeans. Oh my fucking hell. Did that just really happen?

"Bella Swan. Sweetheart, I don't even know what to say." I am truly speechless.

"What? You didn't think I was going to leave my boyfriend hanging did you? What kind of a girlfriend do you think I am Edward?" The little minx winks at me.

"Oh babydoll, you are the best girlfriend in the entire fucking universe. And I'll tell you something else. Tonight at my house, I'm going to return the favor for the rest of the night."

"I'm counting on it Handsome." She stands and begins to put her hair back in a ponytail. I'm still reeling from the "simulated" blow job I just received. Once my brain kicks in, I realize that Bella and I can't keep doing this when we are filming. Our luck is bound to run out and we will most likely get caught having real sex on set. Don't get me wrong, I've been in the business a long time and I know many actors that have done the real thing on camera. I never have, but I feel it coming.

When Aro finishes his lighting change we finish the scene quickly. It's pretty close to interview time and Bella and I find ourselves back in the makeup chair being prepped by Entertainment Tonight's stylists. Once they are finished, we are led to a room where a make shift interview set has been fixed up. There is a loveseat where Bella and I will sit and a chair for the interviewer to sit. The cameras and lights are all positioned and waiting. Aro informed us that Carmen King will be conducting the interview. She has interviewed me a couple times and has always been very professional and trustworthy. I am standing outside the room getting my hair fluffed again when Bella walks up looking like sweet seduction in a tightly wrapped package. She is wearing a deep blue wrap dress with a silver buckle at her waist along the side. She has on silver fuck me hard heels and silver jewelry to compliment her outfit. I can't help myself as I wrap her in a tight embrace and nuzzle her neck.

"God baby you look beautiful. I'm a lucky son of a bitch to be able to call you mine." She looks up at me through her lashes and I am momentarily stunned by the feelings flowing through me at that moment. You know how they say when you least expect it, an epiphany will hit you upside the head and jar you senseless? At that moment, I realized that I never wanted to be without Isabella Swan again. I stumbled back against the wall stunned at the realization. Bella looked scared.

"Edward, are you ok? Is something wrong?" She cupped my cheek in her precious hand. I must have looked like a complete moron as I couldn't form a coherent sentence if I had to.

"Bella." _Real eloquent there asshole. You are a damn fine actor Cullen._

"Edward?" Her concerned look finally draws Normal Edward out of hiding and pushes Stupid Edward out of the way.

"Sorry Love, I just…um…yeah….you look gorgeous baby." Luckily at that moment Carmen walks up and introduces herself and directs us into the room to begin the interview. Once we are seated, the stage crew comes to get us all wired up. Carmen explains how we will proceed and promises not to press us on the more intimate details of our relationship. Moments later the cameras are rolling.

"We are here today on the set of Aro Volturi's new movie, _Temptation_, which is currently in production and stars Hollywood Bad Boy Edward Cullen and newcomer, Isabella Swan as the feisty couple Gage Markham and Sierra Stone. The word around Hollywood is that these two have on screen chemistry that is off the charts and not long ago a few pictures surfaced showing Edward and Bella exuding some intense off screen chemistry as well. So we at ET decided to go straight to the source and get to the bottom of the rumor mill. Joining me today to set the record straight once and for all, please welcome Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." Carmen turns to us and smiles warmly. Bella and I are seated close together and we are holding hands.

"Edward and Bella, thank you for joining us today. I think it's obvious that maybe there is some truth to the rumors? You two haven't stopped touching since you came in a sat down." I start to speak but Bella beats me to it.

"Carmen, it's just one of those things you know? When you feel it and you know it's right, you just know. And you go with it." She looks at me and I can't help myself when I lean down and give her a small peck on the lips.

"Bella's exactly right. There's no point in hiding what we are feeling. I've never been happier than I am when Bella is with me. She's a wonderful actress and I am very lucky that I can call her mine off screen too."

"Wow, so just like that huh? You two are official then?" Geez Carmen, do we have to fucking spell it out?

"Yes, we are very official. So I have to tell all the ladies out there that Edward is off the market." Bella squeezes my hand tightly and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. It's almost like she just pissed on my leg in front of the world and marked me as hers. Never one to be outdone I had to piss on her too, so to speak.

"Carmen, I too have to tell your male viewers that this beautiful lady beside me is also most definitely off the market." Looking right into the camera I make my next statement. "Eat your heart out fellas. She's all mine."

"Well there you have it then. Lots of heartbroken folks out there tonight." From there, we discuss the movie a little more as well as a few other projects Bella and myself have in the works. Carmen tells us that the anticipation of our movie is building daily and all the predictions are that it will be a blockbuster. We wrap the interview and Carmen thanks us and says she's going to talk to Aro a bit before she leaves. Bella and I walk back to our dressing rooms and prepare to leave for the evening. We have big plans tonight and I can't wait for them to get started.

Two hours later, we are sprawled out on my sofa sipping wine and watching a movie. Moments like this just confirm that what I am feeling for this phenomenal woman is right. We just fit together. It's natural and perfect. I need to tell Bella how I am feeling. It's time to man up and confess. I just hope it doesn't send her running.

"Bella sweetheart, come here." I reach out my hand to her and she takes it without apprehension. Gently, I pull her in my lap where she is straddling me. She automatically wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my chest. My arms wrap around her waist as I pull her to me and inhale her wonderful scent to calm my nerves. She's eyeing me suspiciously. She knows I'm up to something.

"Edward what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, baby. Everything is actually perfect. Bella, we are perfect. Shit, I need to tell you how I'm feeling Sweetheart. Since the day you ran right into me in Aro's office, I have been completely yours. I realized today that I no longer want to be a moment without you. I want it all with you Bella. I want the house, the white picket fence, I want 2.2 kids, a joint checking account, family dinners, everything Isabella Marie Swan. I fucking love you. I know it's fast, probably too fast, but if I've learned one thing in this life, it's that life is too short. I decided a long time ago that when I found someone that made me happy I was going to jump in with both feet. So here I go Bella. I'm jumping in. I'm all in this Sweetheart, from today forward. You're it for me." I exhaled loudly, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders at my confession. Bella hadn't said anything. I fought the urge to let doubt slip into my mind and patiently waited for her to come to me. Luckily she took pity on me quickly.

"You love me Edward? Did I hear you right? Because I'm going to need you to say it again. Please?" She had tears in her eyes.

Cupping her cheeks in both my hands I looked her directly in those beautiful chocolate eyes and bared my soul again. "Yes Bella, I love you. I love every fiber of you."

"I love you too Edward." She let her tears fall freely for a moment and leaned down to capture my lips in a deep kiss. I was disappointed when she pulled away, but that flew right out the window with the next words out of her mouth. "Now take me upstairs and make love to me."

"Your wish is my command Beautiful." I stood with her still in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked us to my bedroom. I was going to take my time and show her exactly how much I loved her over and over again.

**A/N: Phew! So they have officially gone public with their romance. I think there might be some lemony goodness in the next chapter **giggles** and I can almost guarantee that there will be some more paparazzi reaction to their interview with ET and perhaps some drama on the set? Stay tuned and thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****STEPHENIE MEYER IS THE PROUD OWNER OF TWILIGHT AND ALL THINGS RELATED TO IT*****

**A/N: Ok, I won't bore you with a long drawn out author's note when I know what you really want. I'm about to serve up some sweeeet lemonade. Who's thirsty?**

BPOV

Edward carried me up the stairs to his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind us with a force greater than I could have imagined. I could almost hear the air crackling around us and I knew this night was going to be epic. The declaration of love he made downstairs rocked me to my core. He mirrored everything I was feeling and told me he loved me. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would find this kind of love. I knew we hadn't known each other long and I knew that the pressures of Hollywood would rear their ugly heads soon enough. A regular relationship is hard enough, but couple that with one in the spotlight and well, you get the picture. Still, I just knew Edward and I would last. I just felt it to my very soul.

Once the door was shut, Edward gently sat me back on my own two feet. We stood in front of each other and just enjoyed the moment with soft touches and caresses.

"Bella, sweetheart, having you here with me tonight and knowing that I'm about to make love to you for the first time makes me feel things I never knew I could feel. I think my heart is going to beat out of my chest." He raised our joined hands and placed them over his heart. I smiled widely when I felt the pounding.

"Mine feels exactly the same Edward." I moved our hands to my chest and Edward smiled lovingly as he leaned down to kiss me softly on the tip of my nose.

"I need to know if you are absolutely sure you want to do this tonight Bella. Once I start loving you the way you deserve to be loved and the way I intend to love you, I won't be able to stop. And tomorrow morning, there won't be any awkward moments or running away. No regrets baby. This is the real thing. You're it for me Bella. I am sure of it." _Shit! When he put it that way how can I say no? I think my panties already disintegrated anyway._

"I want this. I want you Edward. All of you. For a very long time to come. I have never been surer of anything in my life." I reach up and begin to play with the hair on the back of his neck as I crash my lips to his. He responds immediately and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. Our kisses become deeper and more frantic. I find myself reaching to the waist of Edward's pants and pulling his shirt out so I can run my fingers along his bare skin at the waistband of his jeans. He moans into my mouth and releases my waist so he can pull his shirt off over his head. Immediately he goes right back to my lips. Edward begins his assault on my neck at the same time he's unbuttoning my blouse. Before I know it, I am standing there in my red lace bra and jeans.

"You are fucking exquisite baby. Look at you standing there looking like pure sin. Good thing I'm a sinner huh?" He winks at me as he reaches around and unclasps my bra with one smooth motion.

"Stop teasing me and get my damn jeans off now Edward." I am quickly losing my patience and need to have this man inside me sooner than he seems to want to move.

"Patience love. I am going to savor this. Make no mistake Bella, you will be worshipped tonight. Every. Inch. Of. You." Before I can respond, Edward scoops me up again and walks us over to the bed, where he gently deposits me and pushes me down. His body follows mine to the goose down comforter and he settles most of his weight on top of me. It's a delicious feeling and I am hooked.

"God Edward, I love the way you feel over me. I'm so ready baby. So ready for you."

"You feel amazing under me Bella. Let's get rid of these jeans now." He unbuttons my jeans and I raise my hips slightly so he can remove them. Once they are around my ankles I kick them off easily. I notice that Edward has stopped all movement. Automatically I try to move to cover myself, but he stops my hands with his own.

"Don't you dare cover yourself. Goddamn baby, I almost literally just came in my pants when I saw you lying there in a red satin thong. Fuck, I need to be inside you."

"Well, don't you think it would work better if you were out of your jeans too? I mean, you can't get inside me in denim Edward. That wouldn't be very comfortable." I smirked at him as I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh you got jokes huh Swan? Well, be prepared to be amazed. I'm about to unleash the wrath of Cockzilla on your unsuspecting, yet insanely beautiful pussy." He hooked his forefingers into each side of my thong and pulled it down revealing my bare sex.

"Shit Bella, you take my breath away baby. I need to taste you Sweetheart." Before I can protest, Edward has sunk to his knees on the floor and has his face buried between my thighs. He starts by taking one long lick from my entrance to my clit, where he wiggles his tongue from side to side faster than humanly possible. My breath catches in my throat when he wraps his lips around my clit and sucks it into his mouth and starts the jackhammer tongue assault again. Fuck, this man has talent. Never in my life has anyone ever made me feel so wanton and needy. I should rent him out by the hour, I could make millions with my Rent-an-Edward business. Hell no, I can't let anyone else have this kind of pleasure. I must be out of my damn mind. _**(A/N: Thanks to edwardrocksmysocks for the Rent-an-Edward concept! Love it!)**_

"Uuuunhhhgggh Edward God that feels amazing." I can hardly breath as it is, but when I feel two long, slender, Cullen fingers enter me and curl directly into my G spot I am right on the brink. Sensing this, Edward curls and uncurls his fingers in quick succession, effectively tapping that perfect spot sending tingles throughout my body. I swear, it's like mini orgasms over and over. This man may just be the death of me.

"Mmm Bella, I could lick you all day. You taste fucking delicious. Come on sweetheart, come for me. Squeeze my fingers tight in that soaking wet pussy Bella. I want you to drown me baby. Come on you fucking sexy bitch. Give it to me Bella." His words send me flying over the edge. Just as I am coming hard, Edward sucks my clit into his mouth again and keeps moving his fingers in perfect rhythm. As soon as one orgasm stops, another one starts.

"Ooooh Oooh Oohhh Godddddd!" I can't think straight, I can't do anything except feel what this man has given me. "Edward! Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Shit! Dammit Bella, that was the most fucking erotic thing I have ever seen. Oh baby….oooooh baby….wow." He climbs up to kiss me deeply and I taste myself all over him. It's strangely exciting. I can feel how hard he is and it doesn't escape me that his hips are already thrusting against me.

"Now Edward. Boxers off…now…hurry." He stands quickly and tosses them aside. He's pushed me up further toward the headboard and is now resting himself between my thighs. His tip is barely grazing my slit and it's all I can do not to thrust my hips up into him. He would slide right in.

"Bella, honey we probably should have covered this before, but are you on the pill? Do we need a condom?"

"I'm on the shot baby and I'm clean. I've only been with one other person sexually and we always used condoms. I was tested two months ago. "

"Thank fuck. I'm clean too sweetness, I got tested just last month. So you're ok with going bareback?"

"Fucking hell yes Edward….just please…don't make me wait anymore." I wrap my legs around his waist and dig my feet into his ass to spur him on. In slow motion, he slides all the way inside me and it's mind blowing. Both of us lay completely still just relishing in the feeling.

"Oh Bella. I knew it would be beyond words to be inside you, but this is almost a religious experience." He is breathless and I can tell he's fighting every part of himself to stay still.

"Shit, I feel so full Edward. My God you feel insanely wonderful. Please baby, I need you to move. Come on gorgeous. Make me yours."

"Oh you're mine Isabella. Make no mistake about it." He pulls almost completely out of me and slams back in hard, filling me to the hilt.

"Fuck Edward! So good baby…so fucking good." I can't even describe the feelings I am having at this point.

"Mmm Bell…Bella…Shit…you're so tight sweetheart. Just fucking squeezing my cock inside that wet pussy. I'm not going to last long baby. You feel too good. Hold on tight Bella, I'm going to fuck you hard and fast." He reaches above my head and grips the headboard with both hands, giving him the leverage he wants and begins his assault. He's pounding into me with such force I know I won't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Motherfucker Edward, yes! Yes….fuck me harder. I need you to fuck me harder."

"Can't….stop…baby….gonna…cccomee….." I know Edward is on the edge and I can't wait to push him over. I thank God at that moment that I have perfected my Kegel exercises. I begin to squeeze his cock in the same rhythm he's pistoning in and out of me.

"Fucking shit Bella, I can feel that. Son of a bitch I feel your pussy milking me. Shit…I need you to come sweetheart. Come on my big cock Bella." Edward reaches between us and begins to rub tight, fast circles around my clit. In an instant, the coil that has been winding in my belly snaps free and I am spiraling into orgasm oblivion and bringing Edward along with me. I scream his name so loud my throat feels raw.

"Christ almighty Bella!" Edward is breathless as his climax comes down. I felt him pulsing deep inside me and I never wanted to stop feeling that. We lay there completely sated and happy for what seems like a very long time. Edward pushes up on his forearms and moves a piece of my hair off my forehead as he places a gentle kiss in that spot. He rolls off to my side and wraps me in his arms.

"That was…..I don't know even how to put it into words Bella. I have never felt like that before. God I love you."

"I love you too Edward." My eyes are so heavy that I fall asleep immediately and I know the smile on my face is permanent. This man, Edward Cullen is most definitely my soulmate.

EPOV

One word. Perfection. Never in my life have I felt like this. Looking down at Bella asleep in my arms I finally feel complete. Making love to her was more than I ever imagined. I always laughed at people who tried to tell me that there was a difference between making love and just having sex. In my past I was all about fucking. You know the kind, the quick wham bam thank you ma'am let me get my dick in there and out quickly kind. There were never any emotions or feelings involved. Hell, even when I was with Victoria, we never "made love".

Bella Swan had quickly become my entire world and while that did scare the fuck out of me, it also made me happy and content for the first time in my life. Before she came along I was ready to quit my acting career and do Lord knows what else. I looked down on her sleeping form and noticed a small smile gracing her beautiful, kiss swollen lips. I put that smile there, and I fucking intend to make sure it always stays there.

"Good night my sweet Bella. I love you more than words can ever say." She sighs deeply and I relax into her, letting sleep finally claim me.

The next morning I wake up before Bella and decide to hop in the shower so I can get breakfast made and bring it to her in bed. I want to spoil her today. While I'm letting the water warm up I brush my teeth real quick. Can't be waking my girl up with morning breath. Inside the shower, the water feels amazing on my sore muscles. Lovemaking is hard work, but the delicious soreness I am feeling is completely welcomed. As I am washing my hair I feel two small arms wrap around my waist. I can't help the smile that appears instantly on my face as I know that my morning plans have just been ruined, but when I turn around and see the love of my life beaming up at me, I could give two shits about breakfast in bed.

"Good morning my beautiful girl. How did you sleep?" I wrap my arms around her and pull her under the spray with me.

"MMM I slept better than I ever have Edward. Last night was the best night of my life." She leans up on her tip toes and kisses me deeply. I can't help myself because she's like my kryptonite, so I pick her up and push her against the shower wall. Her legs automatically wrap around my waist and in an instant, I'm rock hard.

"Baby, do you feel what you do to me? You've been in here with me less than a minute and I'm hard as steel. Can I make love to you again Bella? Right here, right now, against this wall? Please?" I may have turned on the killer Cullen charm and laid my crooked smile on her. Hey, I never said I fought fair.

"Oh yes Edward, please. I need that hard cock again. It's so addictive." Bella thrusts her hips against me and I slide right inside her. God, she's so wet already.

"Damn baby, you're so wet. Is that all for me Sweetheart? Do you get wet just thinking about my cock Bella?" I am thrusting into her slowly and deeply. I can feel the muscles in my ass clenching with each movement.

"Always Edward, I'm always wet for you." God this woman owns every part of me.

Half an hour later and three orgasms for Bella, we are dressed and heading downstairs to prepare breakfast. Bella is at the stove pouring pancake batter on the griddle while I'm pouring orange juice and cutting up fruit into a bowl when my cell phone chirps with a text message. I quickly dry my hands and go to check it. I notice it's from Aro.

_**Edward, I need you to call me ASAP. This is urgent. –AV**_

"Is something wrong Edward?" Bella looks over at me while holding a spatula in her hand.

"I'm not sure Sugar, Aro just texted me and said to call him and that it's urgent." I shrug my shoulders at her as I find Aro's number in my phone and press send. He answers on the first ring.

"Edward, thank God you called." Oh boy. This can't be good.

"Aro, what's wrong?"

"Tanya Denali. That's what's wrong Edward." Oh fuck.

"What does Tanya have to do with anything? She doesn't even have anything to do with this movie."

"She's suing me for breach of contract. You are also named in the lawsuit because she is claiming that you conspired with me to have her fired so your girlfriend would get the part. It's bullshit Edward, we both know it, but she is determined to fuck us over. Her father Eleazar is handling the lawsuit for her and we both know how he works."

"But Aro, she was fired because she wasn't doing her fucking job! How can she even claim anything like that? She didn't show up for the fucking rehearsals until they were over for God's sake! Besides, Bella and I didn't even know each other when Tanya was let go. How can she say that I conspired to get her fired so Bella would get the part?" This has gotten Bella's attention as she is now standing directly beside me.

"I know all that Edward, and you and Bella know all that. But Tanya is evil when she feels like she's been wronged. We are in for a long fight. I don't have to tell you that this will delay production of the movie quite a bit. We were scheduled to fly out to Hawaii to film the honeymoon scenes in a week. Now we have to reschedule that. Look, I'll be in touch. I just wanted to give you a heads up on this. I'm sure the paparazzi has gotten wind of it so just don't answer any questions ok?"

"Sure Aro. I understand. Let us know something as soon as you know." We end our conversation and I fill Bella in on what's happened while we eat. Fucking Tanya Denali. That bitch has always been a pain in the ass. Several years ago she and I were presenting an award together and after the show was over, she tried to get me to fuck her in the elevator of our hotel. I won't lie, I wanted to at the time because well, I'm a dude and she was throwing herself at me. However, her mother and father stepped into the elevator at the last moment and Tanya had to behave herself. They took her with them when they exited on their floor and looking back now, it was for the best. I know I would have fucked her and that would not have been good.

"So what are we going to do today Edward?" Bella is licking the syrup off her fork and I am distracted immediately.

"Well, if you don't stop licking that fork like that, I'll be forced to throw you down on my kitchen table and eat that sweet pussy until you can't remember your own name."

"Dammit Edward, you can't say shit like that to me. I swear, you are like some sort of sex God. You just fucking ooze sex out of every pore. Do you even know when you're doing it? I mean, you dazzle me with that sex hair and those green eyes, and that tongue, those fingers. Oooohhh fuck!" She's bright red and apparently really turned on. Fuck yeah, horny Bella is my favorite. I can't let this die, I have to mess with her some more because I'm an asshole like that.

"Calm down Sweetheart. I'll behave. But Bella tell me, is that scrumptious pink pussy all wet and glistening for me right now? I bet it is. I bet if I were to stick my finger in it, it would come out shiny and slick with your essence all over it. Am I right baby? Does your clit throb for my tongue Bella?" I lick my lips seductively as I stand to walk over to her. She's got her mouth slightly open and her eyes are hooded and dark. Once I reach her, I place my hands on either side of her chair and cage her inside my arms. I kiss the side of her face lightly and move to where I'm speaking directly into her ear.

"All you have to do is ask for it Bella, and I'll give it to you. Anything you need or want from me is yours, always sweetheart. If you want me to lick that delicious pussy right now, in this chair I'll do it. If you want me to take these beautiful nipples into my mouth and suck them like a man possessed, I'll absolutely do it. And baby, if you want this cock inside you, hard and fast or even slow and easy, all you have to do is say it. Out loud." I place small kisses behind her ear and move down to her neck, sucking lightly on the spot I know drives her insane. I know I've got her when she reaches up and latches on to the back of my neck and moans into my ear.

"Fuck Edward, yes. I want all that…right here, right now. I'm so wet for you baby. Please Edward. Stop teasing me and make me yours again."

"Bella, you are mine. You've been mine and will always be mine. Never forget who owns this pussy now. I do Bella. Me. Nobody else will ever be inside this pussy again. Do you understand that?"

"Yes! Dammit yes! And just so you know Mr. Cocktastic, THIS COCK belongs to THIS GIRL. And no other bitches will ever get their hands on it again. Am I clear?" Shit I love it when she gets all possessive. As if I need any other reason, I pull her up from the chair and walk her back to the couch so I can have my way with her.

Once we are both sated from our Sex Breakfast, I turn on the TV while Bella goes to clean up a bit. While flipping through the channels I stop suddenly when I see my picture. Apparently ET has already aired our interview and they also know about the shit storm Tanya Denali is stirring up. Bella rejoins me on the couch and we watch the report together.

_**So in the ongoing drama surrounding Aro Volturi's new movie, Temptation, ET has learned that the actress that was originally cast as Sierra Stone is furious with Volturi Productions claiming she was unjustly fired so the movie's lead actor, Superstar Edward Cullen, could have his girlfriend, Isabella Swan cast as the female lead. Sources on the set have told us that they have witnessed intense sex scenes between Cullen and Swan and some claim they are not simply acting in these scenes but actually performing sex acts on camera. If this if found to be true, Volturi Productions could face harsh fines and penalties for allowing these things to happen and would have a hard time finishing up their production on schedule. Tanya Denali, who was originally cast in the movie says she was removed from the cast before production began for reasons she cannot fathom. She further said that there are some hard feelings between herself and Cullen stemming from a bad breakup a few years ago. We are working to secure more facts and will bring them to you as soon as we can. Calls to Cullen and Swan have not been returned but we have confirmed their relationship status in an interview that ET's Carmen King conducted recently. More on this as it becomes available.**_

__Turning off the TV, Bella and I are silent. We knew this was going to get ugly sooner rather than later, because that's Hollywood. I should have known my perfect Bella bubble wouldn't last long.

"Bella, look, we'll get thru this. Tanya is full of shit. We all know that."

"So you never fucked her Edward?" Bella speaks with a bitterness in her voice that I have never heard from her before.

"No, I didn't. She tried once but we didn't do anything. It was after an awards show in a hotel elevator. She threw herself at me just before her parents got in with us."

"But would you have fucked her?" Shit, why does she have to ask this?

"Look Bella, you know how I used to be. I've told you about my past and that it's not pretty."

"You didn't answer my question Edward." Ok so she's not going to let this go.

"Fine Bella, you want to hear it? Fine. Yes. I would have fucked her in that elevator. Yes." It comes out a little more rough than I hoped it would. I watch Bella carefully to see if I can figure out what she's thinking. God how I wish I was a mind reader.

"I know all about your past Edward, and it shouldn't matter. I shouldn't let it bother me. But I have to wonder now since we are together. How many women are going to come along and do stupid shit like this? There's always going to be somebody that you fucked that wants to get even with you by trying to ruin what we have. Now, in my first real movie, this shit happens because some bitch you have been linked to in the past got her feelings hurt. Why should I have to suffer over this? This should be a happy time for me. I'm filming my first major motion picture, I've fallen in love, life should be fucking wine and roses right now. So why do I feel like total shit?"

"Bella please don't feel like that. Don't cheapen what we have because of this bullshit. I'm sorry about my past, I really am. But Sweetheart you are my forever. You are my future. Baby, please don't shut me out. We'll get through this together. I promise." I pull her into my arms and kiss her softly. She relaxes into me and I take a deep breath to calm my pounding heart. I don't want to lose her over this.

"I'm sorry Edward. My insecurities get the best of me at times. I know you love me and I know we can get through this. Whatever happened in your past and in my past has nothing to do with us right now and our future. I want this Edward. I want you. Always."

"You have me Sweetheart. God how you have me." We kissed passionately and I tried to convey all I was feeling in that kiss. I had finally found something good in this life and I was determined to hold on to it no matter what or who I had to go through. Tanya Denali didn't know who she was fucking with. I would stop at nothing to shut her up and I had a plan to put in motion. Bella and I were meant to be and we would be no matter what.

**A/N: That damn Tanya can't ever keep her nose out of folks business can she? Sounds like our Bella is a bit insecure given Edward's past. Wonder what he has in store for Ms. Denali? Should be interesting! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for continuing to follow and review this story. Also, thanks to **_**sammieanne**_** for some of the inspiration for this chapter. And last but not least, much love to my fabulous Beta, **_**edwardrocksmysocks**_**. Muah!**

BPOV

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind. Between the new relationship Edward and myself were enjoying, the movie, and that fucking cunt Tanya Denali, I was emotionally exhausted. The paps had been relentless in pursuing us, but Edward and I had decided we weren't going to hide. We continued to go out on dates and spend time shopping or having meals out.

Tanya's lawsuit had indeed changed our production schedule. Aro and his lawyers were working night and day to get production back to normal. Edward's agent had called to tell him that there had been some interest shown by Volvo in his vocal talents. They had called to see about getting Edward to voice some commercials for them since they knew he was a Volvo owner. Edward had agreed immediately and today was the day he would be going into the studio to do the recordings. We were at his house having breakfast before we went to the studio. He asked me to come along with him and not having anything really going on today I said I would. I spent most nights with Edward. It physically hurt to be apart from him and neither of us could stand it. I smiled thinking about last night. Edward had made my body sing like a canary. The things this man could do with his magic fingers. I felt myself blushing ferociously. Naturally Edward noticed.

"Well I can't imagine what you are thinking sweetheart. On second thought, perhaps I can." He held up his fingers and wiggled them in front of him. Damn that man! How does he always know? It's like he can read minds.

"Oh shut up Edward. Do you want me to say it? You know how wonderfully talented you are with those digits. I refuse to stroke your ego."

"Well in that case, I have something else you can stroke if you like." He rubbed his crotch through his jeans and I couldn't help the quick eye fuck I gave him.

"Come on loverboy. We need to get a move on." I stood and gathered my purse and laptop. I decided while Edward was doing his studio work that I would look up some travel destinations for us. We wanted to get away for a little while once the movie was finished.

Like always, there were at least twenty paps outside Edward's gate. Luckily Edward's Volvo SUV had very dark tinted windows. We didn't speak much during the drive, just simply listened to Edward's iPod and relaxed. Like always, we had a couple of the paps following us and by the time we pulled up to the studio they had multiplied. Edward exited the SUV and came around to open my door. Everyone was screaming our names and yelling out questions. We both smiled and waved at them, never saying a word.

The recording lasted several hours. When Edward came out for a break I told him I was going to the deli that was in the lobby of the building and asked if he wanted anything. He said a tuna melt sounded good to him so I kissed him sweetly and went in search of lunch. As I was in line at the deli, a woman walked up to me out of the blue and touched me on the shoulder. Turning around suddenly, I found myself face to face with Tanya Denali.

"Isabella Swan. Oh wait, don't you like to be called Bella? Can I call you Bella?" She eyed me up and down and the look on her face was pure evil. I was not about to let this tramp get the better of me. I excused myself from the line and walked around the rope that showed where to place your order and stood directly in front of her.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere a little more private so we can talk like two grown women? I have absolutely been dying to say a few things to you." I motioned to the hallway beside the deli and said "After you Ms. Denali". Because she's a stupid bitch, she gave me a devious smirk and walked right where I wanted her to. I looked quickly behind me and made sure there were no photographers to capture this Kodak moment. I wasn't sure where my courage and resolve was coming from but I was going for it. This bitch was about to learn a valuable lesson.

"Look Tanya, we both know this little stunt you are trying to pull is fake. You're just pissed off because you got fired. You know, it's funny; I've never heard you explain that you got fired because you never attended rehearsals or that you never showed any interest in the movie. And what I find even funnier than that, is the fact that you are trying to get people to believe that you had a relationship with Edward." She stood with her hands on her hips and a cocky smirk on her face. I had to stop myself from physically removing it.

"Oh I assure you ISABELLA, I had a lot of things with Edward. Let me guess, he denies it? Silly girl, do you think he's going to admit how fantastic he and I are together to you? Tell me, do you know how fond of elevators Edward is? Mmm, I can remember every detail. He's such a fantastic lover, and that cock. God I miss it." Ok, so apparently she's let the peroxide seep into the hollow hole that should contain her brain because this bitch is about to get a Bella Beatdown. Paparazzi be damned. Having heard quite enough, I move directly into her face and push her by the shoulders into the wall and hold her there.

"Let me tell you something you fucking bleach blonde whore. Edward can't stand the thought of you. Yeah, once upon a time he might have fucked you, but now, well now he has a real woman that he loves to pleasure, with his tongue, his fingers, and God, with his amazing cock. He makes me come over and over with barely a touch. All this bullshit you are spouting with that fucking mouth of yours needs to stop immediately. Cancel this bullshit lawsuit and let us get on with the filming of this movie. Act like a fucking grown ass woman for a change. And Tanya, most of all, step the fuck off MY MAN. If I hear one more word from your mouth about Edward, I will fucking ruin you. Are we understood?"

"Get away from me Bella. I have an appointment to get to and you are really getting on my nerves." She looks flustered and I know what I've said has gotten to her. It's evident by the way she's trying to get away from me. She needs to know that I mean ever word of what I've said. I know people and I won't hesitate to fuck her world up. I care deeply for Edward and I will not stand by while she tries to ruin what we have. For the first time in my life, I'm not going to back down from anyone. Edward is too important.

"Oh no Tanya, I'm not fucking done talking to you yet. I meant every word of what I said. You will dismiss this farce of a lawsuit or some very unflattering stories about you will make their way to the press." She looks at me straight in the eye and I know that finally, I have her attention. "You aren't the only one that can play games here. What if the press were to get wind of your little cocaine addiction?"

"What are you fucking talking about? I don't have a cocaine addiction." She snarks at me.

"Oh I didn't say the story had to be true. I mean, look at the shit you're spreading around about you and Edward?" She looks like a cornered jungle cat, ready to claw my eyes out. I notice that she is looking behind me and I briefly wonder if some of the paps have made their way in. Before I know what's happening, I feel two strong arms around my waist and a hard chest against my back.

"If I were you Tanya, I would listen to what my girlfriend just told you. Every word of it. You and I both know that nothing ever happened between us. We also both know that you were fired because of your own ridiculous behavior, so you have no one to blame but yourself for that shit. It ends today." Edward has stepped out from behind me and is standing beside me holding my hand. We have presented a united front and she has no choice but to listen.

"Fine. I'll stop the lawsuit. Now if you both will excuse me, I have an appointment." She stomps off and I momentarily wish I would have hit her anyway.

Edward turns to face me and wraps me in a tight embrace. His hot breath is right at my ear and I feel myself getting wet at his close proximity.

"Do you have any fucking idea how brutally hot it was to see you tell her off like that? To know that you feel that strongly about us and that you basically claimed me right there in front of her?" He pulls my hips flush with his own and his rock hard cock is pressed between us. I moan loudly. Edward smirks.

"Well I think I can feel how it has affected you Mr. Cullen, and I couldn't help but notice that there appears to be several elevators right over there."

EPOV

"Well then Ms. Swan, shall we see how smooth the ride is in one of those elevators?" I can feel Bella tense up and hear her breathing hitch. Yeah, she wants this as much as I do.

We make our way to the bank of elevators and I push the button. The sexual tension is palpable as the elevator arrives on the ground floor. Luckily it's empty and I usher Bella inside. Pushing the button for the top floor, I grab Bella as soon as the doors shut and push her against the mirrored walls.

"I'm gonna fuck you now baby." Her eyes widen in shock right before I claim her mouth and demand she let my tongue lavish her own. I grabbed Bella's ass and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around me.

"Fuck Edward, I need you inside me. Hurry before someone catches us." She is panting and it only makes my cock throb harder.

"Oh make no mistake baby, I don't give a shit if Donald fucking Trump gets in this elevator, I'm still going to fuck you." I reach down and unzip my pants just as the elevator dings and the doors slide open. As if in slow motion, Bella and I turn our heads and come face to face with a little old lady wearing a large red hat with a purple scarf around it. She is impeccably dressed from head to toe, seemingly a very classy individual.

"Oh my gracious!" She steps in and her hand flies to her mouth. Bella has buried her face in my neck and is snickering. For the first time in my life, I am fucking speechless and can't get my brain to engage. I'm still holding Bella up with my cock nearly out of my pants. The bright side is my erection has high tailed it down the road.

Finally I manage to set Bella down and zip my pants back up. Smoothing my pants down I decide I need to say something to this little old lady.

"Ma'am, please allow me to apologize for what you just witnessed. I'm very sorry if we offended you." I turned on the Cullen charm and smiled widely at her. Bella still hasn't looked up.

"Oh hush now young man, I didn't see anything. Say, aren't you that famous actor, Edward Cullen? And you Sweetie, you must be Isabella Swan?" Oh perfect! Grandma knows us.

"Yes ma'am" I offer my hand to her and when she reaches for me, I gently grasp her hand and kiss the back of it as I wink at her. "I am indeed Edward Cullen and this is my girlfriend Bella." Finally Ms. Swan looks up and smiles at the woman.

"Oh my my but you are a charmer for sure." I swear Grandma looks me up and down and I feel dirty all of a sudden.

"Ma'am please accept our apologies." Bella smiles warmly at Grandma.

"No apologies necessary." She lowers her voice and speaks directly to Bella as if I'm not in the elevator. "Frankly if I had a man that looked like him, I'd fuck him anywhere and everywhere too." The elevator indicates our arrival back on the ground floor and Grandma bids us farewell with a wave and a blown kiss, leaving Bella and I staring at her retreating form with our mouths gaping open.

"Edward? Did we just get cockblocked by a little old lady?"

"It appears so baby." We look at each other for a few moments and simultaneously burst out in laughter.

I finished out the studio work I was doing for Volvo and was about to collect Bella and head home when my cell phone rang. Aro.

"Aro, how are you?"

"Edward, I'm glad I caught you. Listen, I just received a call from Tanya Denali. Apparently she is dropping the lawsuit. She said she was just upset that she was let go from this project and wanted to make things extra hard for us."

"That's great Aro, wow. Wonderful news. So does this mean we can resume our normal filming schedule?"

"I think so. I am going to get with all the others and work out the details. Plus I want to make sure this isn't one of her tricks."

"Oh, I think this is probably the real thing Aro. Maybe Ms. Denali has a conscience after all." Surprisingly he doesn't question me any further and we end the call.

When we arrive back at my house, Bella heads upstairs to grab a quick shower. I take a moment to go over the last few weeks of my life. I'm in a place emotionally that I never dreamed possible. I'm in love with a beautiful woman who by some fucking miracle loves me too. My career seems to be heading in the right direction and I am happy. I can't help but smile as I think of the beautiful woman who is at this moment naked in my shower. _Fuck Cullen, why are you standing here going all Steel Magnolias and shit? _Hmmm, good point. Good point indeed.

**A/N: Ugh, I am sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. I have had a really bad case of writer's block with this story and honestly have no clue where to take it from here. I promise to get it back on track soon….so I apologize for this chapter being less than stellar and so short!**


End file.
